The World's Stage
by Jennisms
Summary: -Sequel to Brave New World- Now that the Second Players have been dealt with, Skylar travels to the world of Hetalia with Italy. But are things really going to be okay? As the nations begin disappearing is seems that this is only the beginning. (Rated M for language and violence.)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is the last of a trilogy. If you haven't already, please read 'Perchance to Dream' and 'Brave New World' before continuing. Both are available on Fanfiction . net .  
**

* * *

Skylar and the others explained their stories. Piecing together the different events and alternate experiences that led the group to where they were now. England said nothing for a long time, merely sipping the tea he'd ordered Scotland to give him.

Scotland was a rather tall and built man with short, fiery red hair and freckles across his rather stern-looking face. He had the same emerald green eyes that England had and similar eyebrows to boot.

She also had the pleasure of seeing Wales and Northern Ireland.

Wales had a far more pleasant face and demeanor then Scotland. His hair was a very light, dirty-blond color, and if it hadn't been pulled back into a loose ponytail it would have almost reached his shoulders. And again, green eyes, bushy brows.

Northern Ireland was the shortest of the bunch with light blond hair and a mischievous air about him. People seemed to just call him 'North'. And, you guessed it, green eyes under the caterpillar-like monstrosities they called eyebrows.

And England was exactly how Skylar had imagined him. Short, messy blond hair with emerald green eyes the eyebrows that started it all. It was hard not to stare at the damn things. But there was more to it than his looks; there was the way that he carried himself. With pride and sophistication. He also seemed to be trying to give China a run for his money on who can frown the hardest, for the longest amount of time.

It was a close race.

When all the stories were finally finished England sighed and rubbed his temples. "I see. And you thought bringing a girl that you barely know back to our world was a smashing idea, did you?"

The group was doing various things in the room by now. America, all bandaged up, was now chowing down on some food England had prepared. It was then that Skylar understood that, while English food might not be bad, _England's_ cooking was terrible. The food that he brought to America looked quite crispy. Or burnt. It seemed the man was a lousy, lousy cook. China seemed to be ignoring the conversation completely and was currently on the phone with his government. France and Canada sat next to one another both silent and, more or less, contemplative.

Prussia had fallen asleep and was snoring softly next to Germany, who paid very close attention to all that was said. Another person paying close Attention was Russia, who would smile sweetly at Skylar whenever they accidentally made eye contact. Italy had spent most of the past half hour bouncing in his seat, seemingly bored with this meeting already and ready to get going and Japan was too busy sensing the mood to add anything to the conversation.

Italy's cheeks puffed out, face scrunching in indignation. "What are you talking about? I know Skylar! She's my friend!"

England rolled his eyes at Italy's declaration. "Yes, I'm sure the two of you are very close after spending an entire two days together."

Three, but who's counting?

Still, under England's critical gaze it hard not be be nervous. She found herself stiffening under his scrutiny. He stared at her for, what felt like, a long time before he leaned forward, fingers laced together, and spoke to her. "So, Skylar, is it?"

She nodded. "Yes, my name is Skylar Smith."

His eyes narrowed. "How old are you, exactly?"

France let out a shocked gasp that was so over the top there was no way it could be genuine. "_Angleterre_! I'm surprised at you! Asking a young woman her age, how rude!"

England's face flushed and he began to sputter, embarrassed. Skylar bit her lip to keep from smiling or laughing before letting England off the hook. "It's okay. I don't mind, really." She cast a glance to France, who looked very pleased with himself. "I'm seventeen, by the way."

England bounced back quickly. One of England's eyebrow raised slightly. "Really? I would have guessed you were older than that."

She chuckled at that. "You would? To be honest I'm actually kind of glad to hear you say that."

America paused stuffing his face long enough to say, "Wait, so are you still in high school?"

"No, I graduated a few months ago."

The door suddenly slammed open and a figure ran into the room. "FELI!" He wrapped his arms around Italy.

"Romano!" Italy returned the hug, cheerfully.

"_Dios mio_! Sorry about that everyone!" If the Spanish hadn't given it away, Spain looked exactly like how he did in the show. He was very handsome, though that was no surprise since all of the nations were very attractive, with brown hair and green eyes. Spain stepped in the room laughing a little at the scene Romano had just made. "I guess he was more worried than I thought! Italy's back, cheer up Romano!"

Romano gripped Italy's shirt and screamed into it. "Shut up! Bastard!"

Italy patted his brother's head. "Ve~ it's okay Romano, don't cry."

"YOU SHUT UP TOO I AM NOT CRYING!" He was definitely crying. And, of course, he was none other than Italy's older brother, Romano. South Italy.

"It's okay. Everything's fine now, I promise!" Italy began to rub his brothers back, comfortingly.

But Romano wasn't having it. He lifted his head from Italy's tear soaked shirt to yell at him some more. "Where the hell were you, anyway?!"

Spain laughed, cheerfully. "It doesn't matter, Romano! It's just good that everyone's back!" Spain placed a hand on Romano's head, ignoring the glare he gave him. "It was pretty surprising when all of you disappeared like that. And no one seemed to know anything about it!" He stopped when he noticed Skylar, then smiled warmly. "_Hola señorita_!"

He smiled back. "Hello."

"Germany!" England's voice cut through the mood instantaneously. "May I speak to you? Privately."

Germany cast a quick glance toward Skylar, then nodded. "_Ja_."

The two left the room, England glancing at Skylar coldly before closing the door behind them.

"I guess they're talking about me, then." She sighed.

America shrugged. "Don't worry about it!"

A heavy hand fell on her shoulder. She turned to see Russia standing behind her, smiling cheerfully. "You should come visit my house. Then I can give proper 'thank you' for your help."

She'd never been scared of Russia before when watching the anime, as a matter of fact she'd always found him cute or funny. Now, however; with him towering over her and smiling at her... She could get how that would be intimidating.

She laughed, a little uncomfortable. "No, that's okay. I'm sure you all would be alright with or without me. I'm just happy to have helped."

Russia shook his head grip tightening slightly. "I am insisting that you do."

She was rescued by France, pulling her away from Russia by the hand. "Non, you should visit my house! Then I can show you the true meaning of French hospitality." He placed a kiss on her knuckles, wagging his eyebrow suggestively.

Skylar's face went red, probably as red as one of Spain's prized tomatoes, as she was rescued, (again) this time by Italy, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her away while whining. "No! She's coming to my house!"

America wrapped an arm around Skylar, inadvertently pulling her away from Italy, and glared at France. "Back off dude! She may be from another universe, or whatever, but she's still one of mine! So you can't put any moves on her, got it!?"

"Will all of you shut up!? I am trying to talk on the damn phone here!" China snapped from his seat at the table. "Westerners are so immature."

Skylar stifled a laugh when she noticed Romano, staring at her. "Uh, yes?"

Romano looked to Italy. "Hey, who is she?"

"This is Skylar! She's my new friend. She helped us get away from the bad guys! She's really nice, you'll like her a lot. I promised I'd make her the best pasta ever! So she's coming to visit our house, isn't that great?"

Romano's face seemed to soften. "You helped him get back?"

Skylar sighed. "Not exactly, I mainly just looked after him until the others arrived. It wasn't a big deal..."

After staring at her for a moment, he nodded and looked away, muttering. "_Grazie millo._"

"_Non era un problema_." She replied.

Italy bounded back into her line of sight. "Do you know a lot of Italian, Sky? You speak it pretty well!"

She laughed out loud, a little uncomfortable at all this attention. "Not really, I know I'm really rusty. I was actually born in Italy back when my dad still worked in the navy. We lived there until I was... Eight, maybe? Before we moved back to America."

Italy's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Really? That's incredible!"

She wasn't sure she agreed but who was she to bring down his mood?

The door opened and England and Germany came back in the room. England regarded her for a moment before addressing her. "Miss Smith, I appreciate your help in this mess. And I don't mind you visiting this world, for the time being, but you should return home as soon as it is most appropriate. This traveling to other worlds business is nothing but trouble even without these... 'Second players' as you called them."

"Yes sir, I understand."

He nodded in approval. "Good."

Italy pulled her arm, dragging her towards the door. "Let's go!"

There was no arguing with him, as Italy dragged her away she hurriedly said her goodbyes. "Uh, it was nice meeting you all! I hope I see you again before I leave, uh- bye!"

Romano followed them out.

"Hey! Can I come with you?" Spain asked, catching up.

"Sure!" Italy chirped.

"Hell no!" Romano spat.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, I'm back from Spain~!**

**Before I left I said I wouldn't be able to start working on this story until after I got back from my trip, well, I've got great news! I was able to continue writing the story on my iphone! So, I've actually finished writing the story overseas! **

**All I need to do now is check for typos (Which I'm really bad at, by the way) and post the chapters. Which I will try to do today, or over the next few days. I'm still pretty jet-lagged though, so please be patient with me. XD So I hope you like the final chapter in the Hetalia trilogy I've done.**

**And... just so you know... this story goes to some weird places.  
**

**Seriously.**

**Also about Skylar, I'm trying to avoid big info dumps about her character. I refrained from telling too much about Skylar unless someone specifically asked her or it was a reveal through her dialogue.**

**By the way! You know that whole 'your face is as red as a tomato' thing? Originally I had no intention of putting that in this story (I never really cared for it) but then it actually happened to me in real life! I got a bad sunburn on my face and shoulders after swimming. My host mom (In Spain) and I were eating lunch. Then she pointed to the tomatoes on her plate and then my face saying 'Rojo como el tomate! ' Or something along those lines.**

**I got a kick out of it. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Spain ended up coming anyway.

They took a car to the airport to where the Italy's private plane was waiting for them.

On the way Italy regaled Romano and Spain with the story of the second players and meeting Skylar. He often went off on tangents where Skylar would have to gently put him back on topic. By the time they had boarded the plane and were on their way to Italy's house, Spain and Romano had been successfully updated while Italy was passed out for the remainder of the two and a half hour flight.

"Evil copies of everyone, huh? That's loco! I'm glad they're not our problem anymore."

"Me too." Skylar nodded in agreement.

"Really? You're not worried at all?" Romano looked very serious. "They're in your world, right? What's to stop them from coming after you?"

She thought about it for a moment. The idea that they would be waiting for her back home was unsettling. "I think it'll be alright. They don't know who I am after all. They don't know my last name or where I live... So I think it'll be okay."

"...if you're sure." Romano conceded. "I'd hate to see you get hurt because of my stupid little brother or that bastard England."

She couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Romano, for worrying about me."

Romano flushed and scowled out the window.

She glanced out the window herself. Part of her could hardly believe any of this was happening. She was on a plane, to Italy! In the Hetalia world, with Hetalia characters! It was unbelievable, and yet, it was true.

When they landed, Skylar and Romano shook Italy awake and they took a car the rest of the way. Italy's main house was in the Capitol, Rome. Though apparently all nations had several houses throughout their countries, and even one or two in other countries for when they visited.

Seeing Italy's main house in person was a treat. The luxurious house was in sight of the ocean and surrounded by lush foliage, like vines and flowers. It appeared to be an older house that had been renovated, though still held the look and charm of ancient architecture. Architecture you never get to see in the states. And in the middle of the home was a courtyard and in the center of the courtyard was a beautiful fountain. The word 'picturesque' came to mind.

Italy, having regained some of his pep after his nap, ran into the home, twirling around. "Welcome! Make yourself at home!"

Easier said than done. Everything looked so expensive and nice, she was afraid to touch anything in case she broke it.

Her fears of dirtying up the house were eased as Italy threw off his jacket and boots, haphazardly, all across the floor. He was still wearing the shirt Skylar had given him. Light pink with black letters that said 'I heart NY'. "I'll be right back!" With that, he ran up the stairs.

She ended up exploring the downstairs. The house was large, enough to get lost in, but she found going through it was made easier when she kept in mind which way the courtyard was.

After about fifteen minutes, Italy ran back downstairs. Hair dripping and wearing new clothes. "Okay! Now it's time for pasta~"

Spain perked up at that. "Can I stay for dinner?"

Italy nodded enthusiastically. "The more the merrier!"

Romano cursed under his breath.

It wasn't until the delicious smell of the cooking pasta began wafting through the home that Skylar realized how terribly hungry she was. The wait was nearly unbearable.

But it was definitely worth it.

Just one bite and she knew she'd never be able to enjoy pasta from anywhere else ever again. "Mmmm~"

Italy beamed at the reaction. "You like it?"

"Yes! It's amazing Italy!" The pasta from the restaurant didn't even come close!

The four of them ate and talked for, what could have been, hours. But as time went by Skylar was catching less and less of the conversation, exhaustion kicking in.

She was just starting to zone out when Italy took her hand and guided her up the stairs and to a guest room with its own bathroom and a beautiful view of the city from the window.

"My room is just down the hall, okay?"

She nodded, sleepily. "Yeah... Okay..."

"_Buona notte_!" He whispered then closed the door carefully behind him.

She found her suitcase already in the room by the bed. She took it and changed into her pajamas and fell into the large bed. It was so soft she sunk into it and was almost instantly asleep.

Part of her still didn't believe it. Part of her was convinced this was all just crazy dream and she's wake up soon...

* * *

England was having a cup of tea in his study, humming softly to himself.

Everything had turned out alright.

Waiting for the others to return had left him a nervous wreck for two days. Now that the 'second players' were gone and dealt with he could finally relax.

He paused. He could have sworn he just heard something downstairs. Had the front door just opened? That can't be right.

England ignored it, at first, but now he was on edge and the only way to settle the feeling was to investigate. Sighing, he set down his cup of tea and headed downstairs. Ignoring the feeling of dread that flickered inside him and scolding himself for his foolishness.

He went to the basement anyway.

The stairs creaked as he stepped down almost making him pause and tread more lightly down in case someone really was here...

That was when he smelled it. Overwhelming, sickening. The scent of iron.

He wasn't ready for what happened next.

America stood in the room, motionless. England ran to him.

"America? What the bloody hell is going on!?" America did not respond. He noticed the blood that pooled around America's feet and stained the back of his shirt. England pulled America's shirt away revealing that the blood was pouring from a symbol that had been... cut into America's flesh! "What on earth happened to you?! Who did this?!"

Looking into America's glazed eyes be realized the truth. He'd been cursed, possessed. This was very, very dark magic! He needed to act quickly! He needed to destroy that symbol-

"Do you remember what I told you?" A sickeningly sweet voice asked.

Turning around England gasped, placing a protective arm around America.

"I told you, what I was going to do to you probably wouldn't hurt."

Suddenly, America grabbed hold of England, eyes still blank as Oliver revealed a knife.

"I was wrong."

* * *

**Translation:**

**Buona notte: "Good night!"**


	3. Chapter 3

Skylar sighed, she felt so good. She didn't want to wake up yet. Her bed was so soft and she kept rolling over to try to fall back to sleep. But soon she found herself hungry for breakfast and, rather reluctantly, sat up. She yawned loudly and ran a hand through the tangled mess that passed for her hair.

The sunlight blinded her for a moment and drew her gaze to the window.

Rome.

She was in Rome.

She was in Italy!

She was IN Hetalia!

Skylar jumped out of bed, but her socks caused her feet to slide over the floor on impact, causing her to smack her head on the bed and her ass on the hard floor.

She groaned in pain and pulled herself from the floor, taking a moment to rub her sore bottom before pulling off her socks and running to the window. The opened it and a lovely breeze came into the room. She could smell the sea.

"I can't believe it..." She whispered before letting out a, what could only be described as, girlish squeal of delight. "I can't believe it!"

"_Buenos Dias_!" Looking down, she saw Spain in the courtyard, smiling and waving, cheerful as ever. Seemed he'd stayed the night too.

She waved enthusiastically out the window. "Good morning!"

"Did you sleep well?"

She nodded. "Yes, I did, thank you!" She glanced around the courtyard. "Is anyone else awake?"

Spain chucked. "No, no, Italy and Romano always sleep in."

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Ah, of course."

She decided to take a quick shower and head downstairs.

By the time she came down, Spain had come in from the courtyard. "You woke up just in time. I was about to make breakfast, are you hungry?"

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all _señorita_!" He headed for the kitchen and washed his hands. "Do you want anything in particular?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm up for anything." Stepping into the kitchen herself. "Can I help?"

"_Si_, of course!"

Skylar washed her hands as Spain finished gathering the ingredients.

"I was thinking of making churros, and maybe some _chocolate caliente_! How does that sound?"

"Sounds great." She'd never had churros before.

Skylar paused as song starting to play. Someone was playing a stringed instrument not very far away...

Spain talked her through the preparation and the churros were finished in, about thirty minutes.

They ate together, the churros were delicious, warm and lightly covered in sugar. The chocolate was so thick it was like eating a melted chocolate bar. Their conversation was light and casual, but Skylar kept getting distracted...

The song was close by and it sounded... Familiar.

"Do you hear that?" She asked.

Spain stopped and listened. "Hear what?"

"That song, the music."

Spain listened more intently. "I'm sorry, but I don't hear any music."

She listened too. She definitely knew that song and it was coming from the beach.

Feeling almost compelled, she stood up followed the song. It was an upbeat tune strung on a guitar or ukulele. She could very slightly hear a voice singing the lyrics she knew so well.

"Listen as I tell you what hell would be~"

She stepped out into the courtyard.

"To begin with all the cooks would be British~"

She headed for the beach.

"The police would all be German~ and the engineering would fall to the French~"

She knew that voice, she knew it in the same way she knew that song!

"Your lover would, unfortunately, be Swiss~"

She was almost to the beach, the voice was so close-

"And the bankers would be from-"

And then it was gone.

As soon as she reached the spot she had been certain the song was coming from it abruptly stopped, leaving her feeling very confused and foolish. For a moment she almost believed she'd imagined it.

"That's where you come in _bella señora._"

Skylar nearly jumped out of her skin and cheerful, familiar voice was directly behind her. She spun around in time to see just the man she expected.

Rome. The ancient Roman Empire.

"What?"

He laughed, loud and jovial. "The song, sweet lady. I bet you sound beautiful when you sing."

Okay, how was it this guy could take something that wasn't suggestive and make it sound that way. Or maybe it was just the look on his face. The charming, flirtatious smile.

Or maybe she was just a pervert.

"You're Rome...!" She managed to sputter out.

His face looked very similar to Italy's, it was uncanny. But he was older and definitely more muscular. His hair, however, reminded her of Romano. He was wearing a tacky Hawaiian shirt with cargo shorts and flip flops. In other words; he looked like a tourist. In his hands was the stringed instrument. "In the flesh! So to speak." He winked at her.

She laughed, hardly able to believe her eyes. "Why are you here?"

His smile faded for a moment. "That's a tough question to answer." He shook his head, perking up a little. "First, I wanted to thank you for helping my little Italy!" He pulled her into a bruising hug and place a kiss on her cheek.

Her face went red, laughing it off. "I-it was no problem, really. R-really, I didn't do much..."

"Maybe, maybe not." Rome conceded. "But, thank you all the same. It was very kind of you."

"Y-you're welcome."

His smile left again, replaced by a very serious expression. His eyes full of pity. "I also came to warn you."

Any amusement from the situation vanished, instantly. "To warn me? About what?"

He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her close and looking her in the eye. "Don't believe your eyes.

What's real in that world is only as real as you allow it to be. You're the only one who will be able to undo what's about to be done. You can save them from themselves. You can save them all."

She suddenly felt very frightened but had no idea why. The look in Rome's eyes was so intense. She didn't want to look at him anymore, yet felt compelled to. "What? Why me? What's going to happen? What are you talking about?"

His mouth opened as if to answer but it closed. He looked like he was trying to speak but was at a loss for words. "I want to help, for what you did for Feliciano... But I'm long gone. There's only so much I can do."

"What? No! Is that really all you can say?!"

He shook his head, regretfully. "…I'm sorry."

"Wait a minute!" She blinked.

And he was gone.

She stood motionless for a moment. Unsure of what to do. She felt cold. Despite the bright sun and warm wind of the summer day. And now, she was trembling.

What on earth was going to happen?


	4. Chapter 4

Canada wasn't sure what to think when France called asking to come to his house. It had been a very long time since France had paid him a personal visit. He was surprised by the suddenness of the visit as well, considering they had only just gotten back. But, to be honest, he was excited! A little worried too...

_**Canada was stopped by France as they walked away from the factory.**_

_**"Mathieu..."**_

_**Canada flinched, France hadn't called him that in a very long time. "Y-yes, France?"**_

_**France looked conflicted. "I... I haven't always been a good brother to you. Pardonnez-moi."**_

_**Canada was shocked as France bit his lip, eyes on the street. He looked incredibly guilty.**_

_**Truth be told, he did bear a little resentment towards France. (Among a few others) France, at one point, was like his older brother. The closest thing a nation can get to a father, and even he sometimes forgot Canada even existed.**_

_**Part of him wanted to tell France off. To tell him that it would take more then a simple apology to make things right... But he just couldn't. Not with that look on France's face.**_

_**"It's okay. Je vous pardonne."**_

_**France smiled weakly. "Merci." He cleared his throat. "Come, they're leaving is behind."**_

There was a knock at the door that broke Canada from his thoughts.

_That must be France._

Maybe France really meant what he'd said. Maybe things would be different from now on.

He smiled at the thought and went to answer the door...

* * *

Skylar walked back to Italy's house and found Spain looking for her. "There you are! You just ran off all of a sudden I-" he stopped when he caught sight of the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. Unsure what to say.

There was a loud yawn from the stairs. "Good morning! Ve~" Italy was still wearing pajamas and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Not morning anymore, amigo! It's almost noon!"

Italy ignored that little bit of information. "Good morning Sky!"

She just nodded back, still thinking of Rome.

Italy noticed and frowned. "What's wrong? Did you not sleep well?"

"N-no, the bed was great, thank you..."

Italy hummed for a moment, thinking. "You got a tummy ache?" He asked innocently.

"I... I'm not sure. I just need some water, I think."

She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass. It helped her calm her nerves. But she still was uncertain about Rome's warning. What world was he talking about? What was going to happen?

Maybe he was mistaken. They were safe! Now that the second players were gone...

_They... They are gone, right?_

"Hey... Italy? Can I use your phone? I want to call England."

Italy shrugged. "Sure, the house phone is right over there."

There was a corded phone in the hall, by the living room. She dialed the number Italy gave her, twirling her finger in the spiral cord.

_Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, please pick up!_

"This is England. I'm unable to answer your call at the moment, so please leave a message and I'll return your call as soon as I'm available."

Skylar groaned in frustration. The damn machine...

"Unless this is France, in which case, piss off."

There was a beep.

"H-hi England. This is Skylar, you know, that girl from... Yeah. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay... I'll just call you back later. Sorry." She hung up, that feeling of dread just getting worse very second.

"Oh, Sky!" Italy ran back into the room and handed her a shirt.

It was the one she's let him borrow. It was freshly washed and dried.

She stared at it for a moment. "You can keep it of you want. I-I know it's kind of dumb and girly but..."

Italy took it back. "I can keep it?"

She shrugged. "If you want-"

Italy pulled her into a tight hug, which Skylar returned. Feeling a little better.

Then she remembered the phone call. "Italy, I think something's wrong. I know this is gonna sound crazy but..."

"Why? What's wrong?"

* * *

Russia sat by the fire, reading. He was enjoying being home after spending time in that other world. He sipped his vodka and turned a page.

From downstairs, he heard glass shatter.

He tensed for a moment. Had Belarus broken into his house?...Again?...He prayed that wasn't the case as he stepped into the hall to take a look.

"Bella...?"

* * *

"I saw your grandpa, Italy, I saw Rome! He told me something was going to happen, something bad! I..." She sighed. She sounded crazy. "I think we should call Germany."

She wasn't sure how she expected Italy to react, maybe laugh or not believe her. "Really? Grandpa Rome?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just now."

Italy contemplated this for a moment, before nodding. "Okay." Italy grabbed the phone and dialed Germany's number. He put it on speaker phone as Germany's voice came on the other line.

"Hello Italy, what is it now?"

Thank god he answered. "Germany? This is Skylar."

"What is it? What's going on?" There was an edge to his voice. Suspicion, maybe a tinge of worry as to why Skylar, of all people, was calling him.

She looked to Italy, who shrugged unsure. "This... This is going to sound crazy..." How often was she going to say that today?

_"__Well? Out_ with it."

Best to just tell it to him straight. "I saw Italy's grandfather. The Roman Empire."

She could just imagine Germany's face. "You- What?! You saw him?"

"Yes. He said he wanted to warn me. That something bad was about to happen."

Germany was quiet for a moment, contemplating. "Was that all he said?"

She let out a small sigh. It seemed he believed her, or at least was willing to hear her out. "He said some other stuff too, but it didn't make much sense to me."

"...tell me anyway. Tell me everything you can remember."

She closed her eyes, recalling the meeting. "Don't trust your eyes, what's real in 'that world' is only as real as I let it be, he wants to help but there's not much he can do..." She paused. "He also said that I could undo what was about to be done."

The silence on the line was deafening this time.

"Germany...?"

"Try calling England." He ordered.

"I already tried but he didn't answer."

There was the sound of moving or shaking on the other side of the phone. "Keep trying. Try to contact the others too."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm coming to you now. Is Italy with you?"

Italy cleared his throat. "I'm right here Germany."

"Are you alone?" She could hear relief in Germany's voice.

"No, Spain and Romano are here too."

"Good. I'm on my way."

Germany disconnected and Italy hung up his phone.

"Skylar...? Is something really bad going to happen?" Italy's usually cheerful face was now sad, worried.

She looked away. "I don't know..."


	5. Chapter 5

Germany was already out the door heading to his car. The other England's threat replaying in his head.

**_"You win, for now, but make no mistake; we will see you soon."_**

It wouldn't take him too long to reach Italy if he took his plane. He just needed to drive to the airport first-

Germany was grabbed from behind. The sneak attack caught him totally off guard as his assailant hit him in the face, the chest, and stomach. Two sets of arms grabbed his own, holding him upright.

"Get off me!"

He saw himself, the other Germany, just in time as he stabbed the knife into his chest.

* * *

"Japan won't answer, either!" She was starting to panic. They'd called Canada, America, China, no one was answering their phones.

Spain took charge of calling after that. Allowing Skylar to calm herself down and think. After staring out the window she glanced over at the clock. Germany was still not here. It has been hours and no sign of him.

Romano was pacing. "Where the hell is that potato bastard?!"

She was quiet for a moment, the answer was obvious. She just hadn't wanted to admit it. "We need to leave. Now." She stood going to grab her shoes.

Italy shook his head. "No! We can't, Germany's not here yet!"

Skylar bit her lip, hating herself for what she was about to say. "Germany's probably..."

Italy swallowed. "Pr-probably what? What's happened to Germany?"

"Probably what's happened to the others has happened to him." She replied, sadly.

Italy's eyes widened and he started shaking. "No! That's not true! He's coming, I'm sure of it!"

"He's late Italy! When has Germany ever been late?" With how strict the guy was with rules, probably next to never. Let alone when things were this serious. "Italy, you're not safe here. No one's answering their phones, you may be the only one left!"

Spain hung up the phone. "They're probably already on their way here, if that's true."

Romano cursed. "It's those bastard copies again, right? Spain! Let's go to your place! Since you don't have one running around."

"Si, I agree. Don't bother packing. We need to go, now."

The three were moving, out of the house towards the car, Italy was following behind them, quietly. Looking like he was about to cry.

Skylar paused, looking back. "Italy...?"

Italy's eyes were on the floor, he was barely holding back tears. "Germany... Do you think he's..?"

Skylar took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "He's okay. He's alive. I'm sure of it. He's been through worse than this, right? And he's tough, too."

Italy nodded and sniffed.

"It'll be alright Italy, I promise."

"HEY! COME ON! MOVE YOUR ASSES!"

The four of them piled into the car.

As they began to drive, Skylar felt relieved. The airport was only thirty minutes away. Once they got to Spain's house, they could figure out what to do. And at least Italy would be safe-

She saw the car coming at them just in time to scream. "LOOK OUT-" but that was it.

The two cars collided, sending them flying. Their vehicle actually flipped and slid down a hill. Glass shattering and flying everywhere.

Skylar groaned as she faded in and out of consciousness. She thought she heard someone call her name but couldn't be sure. She thought she saw someone or something moving but couldn't really tell...

Far away, she heard a scream, a gut wrenching scream full of terror and pain that cut through her daze.

It was Italy. He was screaming!

She tried to move but couldn't. The last thing she heard was Italy's screaming as the world went dark and cold.

* * *

Romano opened his eyes, groaning at the pain. He cursed, realizing he was upside down, the car must have flipped. He looked and saw Spain, passed out in the driver's seat. There was a lot of blood. He'd taken the hit of the oncoming car full force.

"Sp-Spain! Can you hear me? Wake up dammit!"

He heard soft whimpering behind him. Arching his head, he saw his brother and the girl in the back seat. Feli looked okay but shaken but the girl...

There was a lot of blood and he couldn't tell where it was coming from. She was on the same side of the car as Spain and had taken the hit too. Spain would be okay, he was a nation and nations can't die unless their countries disappear. But the girl was just a human! If she was hurt badly enough she could die!

"Skylar...?" Feli whispered. "Can you hear me? _Stai bene_? Please, wake up-"

His whispering was cut off as a group of people surrounded the car, pulling open Feli's door and dragging him out, crying.

"Feliciano!" He had to do something! Romano undid his seat belt, falling hard. He kicked out the glass from his window and crawled out from the toppled vehicle.

A group of men stood around Feli and another man, Romano already knew who they were but seeing them in person was worse than he'd imagined.

That girl Skylar called them the second players.

Romano was pulled from his thoughts when other Italy revealed a knife. Italy began to whimper in fear. "G-g-Germany... R-Romano..."

The other Italy grabbed his counterpart by the hair pulling him closer. Italy gasped in pain and Romano ran forward. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM YOU-"

He broke through the circle of second players, only to be grabbed and punched in the gut. Romano fell to his knees, gasping for breath before a hand grasped his hair, forcing him to look up.

"Enjoy the show" one of them chuckled in his ear, wreaking of cigarettes.

Restrained, Romano could only watch in horror as the other Italy sank the knife into his little brother's chest.

Italy screamed, terror-filled and gut wrenching, but the other Italy just kept stabbing him until he fell on the ground. Italy's body was twitching. His eyes wide and glazed over in pain. Romano could see...

Romano nearly vomited. Frustrated, angry tears streaming down his face. He was powerless.

The other Italy caught sight of him for just a second, pausing to grin devilishly at Romano before reaching into Italy's wound.

Italy let out another cry. This one an anguished death rattle as his heart was pulled from his chest.

The other Italy stared at the organ with tender fondness before raising it up and sliding it into his mouth, swallowing it whole.

This time, Romano did vomit.

His chest was burning. He couldn't breathe. His eyes fell to his brother as the world exploded into a splintering pain that spread from his heart to the rest of his body.

The last thing he saw before he passes out was his brother's pale face and fear-filled eyes...

"Ro...mano..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**The section with Romano was originally not in this but I figured I needed to add it. It sucked writing it though... Poor Italy...**

**I really do love these characters, honestly! I don't know why I keep ending up hurting them. (I usually save that for my OCs)**


	6. Chapter 6

Skylar's eyes opened and after a few seconds she realized she was alone, still strapped into the car and upside down in the seat. She was lightheaded from the blood rushing to her head. Her neck was stiff from the awkward angle she'd been in while knocked out. With some effort, she unbuckled her seat-belt and landed hard on the roof, broken glass cutting her palms and knees.

Pain shot through her leg and she whimpered out loud. She half dragged herself out of the wreckage, nearly falling back on the concrete. There was a large cut on her leg, she felt a wave nausea at the sight of it. Her jeans were covered in dried blood. Luckily, the wound seemed to have clotted while she was out. Looking at the mangled mess of metal that once was Italy's car... she was finding herself grateful that a cut was all she had.

Skylar scanned the area, she almost didn't recognize it.

The town by Italy's house looked like an earthquake had hit while she was out.

Large cracks now ran along the streets, steam billowing out from the holes in the earth and concrete. There had been a fountain by the car but the decorative statue was demolished and the base cracked open. Any water left behind was a gritty, black paste. She could see the ocean in the distance but the water was a brownish red and the breeze carried a putrid odor along with the acrid scent of smoke. She could see the glow of fire not far from where she stood along with the sound of screams...

Screams... Italy had been screaming!

She turned around, scanning the area, desperate to find him. "Italy?" She called out but there was no sign of him. "Romano!? Italy?! Spain?!"

"Right here, _señorita._"

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to face him. Spain was approaching her, smiling. His head seemed to have been hit in the crash. There was a nasty cut on his head and some blood was smeared on his face and neck. His shirt was stained too, but he seemed okay. At first, she was relieved...

Then she noticed what he carried in his hands. It was a large axe, he slid his fingers along the razor sharp edge of the blade, and eyes fixed on her.

"S-Spain? What are you...?"

He smiled at her but it was nothing like that morning. This smile was malicious and made her skin crawl at the sight of it. It reminded her of...

The second players.

She didn't wait to see what he planned to do. She started running.

Her leg caused her to limp pathetically all the way back toward Italy's house, Spain laughing and chasing her the whole way there.

By the time she reached Italy's house she was covered with sweat and gasping for breath. She pushed the door open and slammed it shut behind her, locking it.

She fully expected Spain to break it down... But nothing happened.

She fell to the ground, gripping her leg. Tears formed in her eyes as waves of pain shot through her.

After a few minutes the pain finally stopped, she stood and limped to the bathroom. Cleaning the wound as best she could and wrapping it, tightly. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right. She'd never done anything like this before, she'd never needed to.

What had happened? Where was Italy and Romano? What the hell was wrong with Spain!?

"The two worlds are connected."

She gasped and jumped back at the sudden voice. She turned to face the man now standing behind her.

"Rome!?"

He was back again, but he didn't look like a tourist this time. He was dressed in ancient armor and his face was grim, he looked like a warrior about fight to the death.

"Are you here to help me?" She asked, hopefully.

"I'll do what I can." He replied.

Her mind was racing as she asked. "What did you mean? What you said about worlds?"

"The world of the ones you call 'Second Players' and this world. The ritual was completed and the two worlds have come together."

_Okay, could he be more confusing?_ "A ritual to join the worlds together? Th-then how do I put them back? How do I separate these worlds?"

He glanced at the mirror, running his fingers over the smooth surface. "You have to save them."

"Save them? Who's 'them'? …Italy?"

Rome turned back to her. "You need to take back the hearts of Italy and his friends, the nations that this world is made for."

"Take back their hearts?" It sounded completely ridiculous. "Wait, you don't mean their _actual_ hearts... do you?"

He nodded and for a moment she could see sadness in his face.

The second players took their hearts!? "So they're dead?! B-but you said I could help! That I can undo it, right? I can save them, can't I?"

He nodded. "There's still time. The world that their ritual has created is still unstable. For the time being it can be manipulated. It won't be that way for long."

"Manipulated how?" She pressed.

"Controlled by your will, to a certain extent."

She ran her hands over her face, frustration and helplessness overwhelming her. "What does that even mean!?"

Rome sighed, his serious demeanor melting away. "I'm sorry I cannot do more."

"Can't you just help me fight them?" She pleaded.

He shrugged. "What can I do? I'm dead!"

"But your _here_!"

Rome just shook his head. "...Remember what I said."

She could feel his presence slipping away. "No, no! Wait-" she blinked and he vanished. Just like before.

She walked back out to the living room. Feeling lost.

"What did he mean? Controlled by will?" She gave it some thought but still couldn't come up with an answer. She ran her hands through her hair and fought the urge to scream. She didn't know what to do next! How could she? This was insane and none of it made any sense to her.

She wished Italy was here. He would probably be more scared then she was but still put a smile on his face, for her. He'd be brave, just like when they'd been captured...

_Italy..._

"Hee hee! Ha ha ha!"

Becoming very frightened, she froze and listened carefully. She heard it again, she could just barely hear the sound of laughter. It seemed to be coming from upstairs.

She made her way up the stairs, slowly, when passing her room she ducked inside long enough to grab the knife she'd used to cut the ropes back in New York. She hadn't thought she'd need it again...

The sound was coming from Italy's room.

She grabbed the door handle, took a deep breath, then opened the door-

She was outside. The door led to a hilly place next to a large, beautiful house.

She stepped inside, or perhaps it was outside. Looking back the only sign of where she'd come from was the door, standing upright on the ground.

She heard a voice, the person who was laughing was now singing and humming to them self.

She followed the sound, having a good idea what to expect. And, sure enough, around the corner... Was Italy.

He looked like a child. Just like during the chibi-talia skits. He was painting a picture and singing to himself.

"Italy...?" Her voice sounded hoarse.

Italy gasped and backed away from his canvas. "Y-yes, who are you?"

She stared at him. "Italy... It's me. I'm Skylar, remember?"

Little Italy fidgeted, nervously. "No. No I don't..."

She took a step forward. "Italy, please..."

"Stop right there!" Another familiar voice.

From the home ran the tiny figure of the Holy Roman Empire, he ran between them holding out his arms protectively. "Stay back! I won't let you hurt my Italy!"

She shook her head. "What? No! I don't want to hurt him! I'm trying to help him."

Holy Rome's eyes narrowed. "You're not welcome here!" He lifted his hand-

"Look out!"

A huge gust of wind came from nowhere. It pushed her off her feet and she flew back several feet. She hit the tile floor of the hall in Italy's house and the door to Italy slammed closed and locked. After locking, a symbol appeared on the door.

"Italy!" She sat up, then realized she wasn't alone. On her lap was a small boy. He'd jumped in the way of the blast of wind and got carried away too. "Oh! Romano!"

Romano pushed himself off her lap, blushing madly. Skylar grabbed his hands. "Romano! Do you know me? Please tell me you remember!"

Romano glared at her. "Of course I remember. Do you think I'm stupid or something?!"

She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness!" Wait a minute. "How come you can remember but Italy can't?"

Romano shrugged. "I don't know. I was confused, at first, but then I remembered that it couldn't be real. I tried to tell Feliciano, but he just didn't get it! I... I think that place was made for him."

"Made for him? ...So ...it's like a trap? One he doesn't want to escape from... he can't even remember how..." She sighed, looking back at the door. "Romano, what happened after the car wreck?"

Romano flinched. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "...they... they came for him. They dragged him out of the car and they..."

She kneeled to look him in the eye. "What did they do, Romano?"

His eyes were full of tears. "Th-They cut it out. His heart. They just cut it out of him and that other one just swallowed-" Romano looked away rubbing his eyes to hide the tears. "I couldn't do anything!"

The blood drained from her face as she considered Romano's words. Rome had been right about their hearts... She couldn't imagine something so horrible. Romano was shaking and Skylar hugged him without really thinking. He went stiff but after a moment he hugged her back. "...then I passed out and woke up in that place..." He pushed her away. "We have to get Feli out of there!"

Feeling sick from Romano's story, she examined the sigil on the door. "It doesn't seem like we'll be getting back there just now..."

Romano huffed, indignantly. "Great! So what are we supposed to do now?!"

She thought for a moment, then examined the sigil on the door. "We need to find England. I bet he'd know how to get this open!"

"Ooh that's a great idea!" Romano mocked. "In case you haven't noticed, lady, there's no way the two of us could reach him now! With me like this! We won't be able to use a plane or boat or anything!"

"I don't think we'll have to." She walked to another door. "This world is controlled by will..." She took a breath.

She formed an image of England in her mind. His vibrant green eyes and bushy eyebrows. She thought of his cynical attitude and terrible cooking skills. She needed to find him. She had to find him!

She grabbed the doorknob and carefully opened the door.

She gasped, eyes widening as the salty breeze blew into the hall. She stepped out... On to the deck of a ship.

"What the hell?!" Romano's eyes were wide as he stepped onto the deck, swaying a little.

It was night. A full moon shone above them as the ship swayed in the ocean. Lamps from the ship illuminated water that faded into blackness in every direction.

Skylar walked to the side of the ship, glancing over the side.

"Skylar-" Romano choked out.

She turned around just in time to see a man coming up from behind her. She shouted as she was grabbed and pulled into the arms of a foul smelling pirate. "Shut yer mouth, little whore, or ah'll slit her goddamn throat."

She gasped as she realized who it was.

Romano attacked the man's legs doing no damage at all. "Get off her right now! You can't treat a lady that way! _Idiota_!"

The pirate kicked Romano away. "You shut it too or ah'll kill the both o' you!"

"Scotland!" She choked out. "Scotland, stop please!"

Scotland paused his assault. "How do you know who ah am? You some kind o' spy?! Did that fecker France send you?!" He pulled out a knife.

"No! No, no! Please! My name is Skylar! We met yesterday, remember? At England's house! Please, listen to me!"

But he wasn't listening.

Was it even the real Scotland?

He unsheathed his blade, ready to ram it into her-

"That's enough."

A calm voice stopped Scotland dead on his tracks. The three of them turned to see the man in charge.

Of course that man was none other than England.

He wore the red coat and fancy hat his pirates days were famous her and between his lips was a carved pipe. He blew smoke from his mouth as he looked over the two new passengers.

"England?" She asked hopefully.

His expression was completely indifferent. "That's me. Though I'd be interesting to hear how you would know such a thing."

So he didn't remember either.

"England, please, I need your help! This place isn't real! It's all in your-"

He lifted a hand stopping her from speaking. "I'm willing to entertain myself with your story. But you'd better be careful what lies you tell me. If I don't like what I hear I'll toss you overboard." His apathetic expression turned to a dark smirk. He chuckled to himself. "Or maybe I'll let my crew have a go at you. It's been quite a while since they've seen a woman."

Skylar bit her lip as nausea filled her. England motioned for her to follow and she reluctantly did so, Chibi Romano close behind. The three of them entered his cabin.

England's cabin was full of amazing treasures. Maps, jewels, various furs, and other such trinkets, including a beautifully decorated mirror that stood at the far end of the room in the wall. The place was cluttered, but you got the feeling he knew where everything was in spite of the mess. The place was dimly lit by candles. The cabin had very large windows that would have given a beautiful view of the ocean of it hadn't been pitch black outside.

England sat at a desk, reclining back in a chair. His eyes traveled up and down, examining her. "Those are strange clothes you've got. Never seen anything like them." He scoffed, eying her T-shirt and jeans with disdain. "Is this the newest fashion in France?"

She shook her head. "I'm not from France. I'm from America."

England's face remained carefully blank. "Are you now?" He took a long drag from his pipe and exhaled a sweet smelling smoke that filled the cabin and made Skylar feel a little lightheaded. "You're a long way from home little American."

She stiffened. "My name is Skylar. You know that. We met yesterday at your house."

He shrugged his shoulders, dismissively. "Impossible. This ship is almost a month out at sea. That was some impressive magic you used to get on my ship, by the way. Not yours, I assume?" He chuckled to himself before leaning forward and gesturing to Romano. "Perhaps it was your little companion's?"

Romano stiffened under England's scrutiny and looked away, he was standing slightly behind Skylar's leg. He looked absolutely adorable.

But now was really not the time to think about that.

England sighed, apparently bored. "Come on then, out with it. Who sent you here? And for what purpose?"

She took a breath to try and stay calm, she needed to talk some sense into him. "I told you, this place isn't real. It's all an illusion, made to keep you here by the second players-"

England casually grabbed a knife from his desk and threw it at her before she has even finished speaking. The blade just grazed her shoulder, making her yelp in pain.

"I warned you not to tell me lies, girl." He hissed as he stood from his chair.

Skylar shrank away but didn't back down. "I'm not lying! It's the truth! This is all a trick and I need your help to stop it!" He started coming towards her, slowly. She took a step back. "T-to save everyone..." She backed away until she hit a wall. She needed to think of something, anything... "England, please! America's in danger!"

England did stop but then he just smiled and laughed. "Is that so?"

He moved away, towards the door. He opened it and motioned for someone to come closer. Scotland soon appeared, he must have been the night watch, and England whispered something in his ear before crossing heading back inside.

England walked passed her and over to a chest by the bed, opening it and lifting a bottle from its various contents. He opened it and drank deeply. "America in danger. Ha!"

"It's true. He is in danger and he needs you. They all do. You know this magic stuff better than anyone else, you're the only one who can help!" She frowned when England started laughing again.

"So it's my magical expertise you wish to exploit? Hmm?" He looked her up and down again. "I might not mind, if you can offer an agreeable payment."

This was getting out of hand. She wasn't reaching him. He left the bedside, still holding the bottle, and came closer running a hand over her arm and shoulder making her shiver. His calloused fingers traced the cut he'd made.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, pulling away from him.

His eyes trailed her as she went, smirk only widening. "You're a stowaway on my ship. I'm perfectly within my rights to do whatever I want to you."

Her mouth went dry. God, this wasn't happening. "But you won't. You're not a pirate anymore England, you're a gentlemen."

His smirk vanished, for a moment and he seemed... Dazed, confused. "What did you just..?"

The door opened. "You summoned me, captain?"

England was snapped out of his daze and nodded, motioning for the man to come closer. "Yes, come here."

Standing in the doorway was America. Or was it? Was it just a copy like that Scotland out there? Were Wales and North here too? And Canada? She wouldn't be surprised to find that all, or at least most, of England's former colonies or conquests were all members of this phantom crew.

America approached England, eying Skylar coldly. When he reached him England placed a hand on America's shoulder. "This woman is one of your citizens, America. She says you're in danger." His smirk returned as he touched America's chest possessively, playing with the hem of his clothing. "Well, boy? Are you in danger?"

The fake America shook his head. "Of course not."

Skylar couldn't back down now, not after she'd been so close. "That's not America. He's a fake. He's just as fake as the rest of this ship."

England was incredulous but the fake America shot her a look of total hatred and disgust.

She continued. "America isn't your colony anymore England. He's his own nation now. You have to stop living in the past and wishing for things to be different!"

"Shut your mouth!" The other America hissed.

"Does this ship even have a destination?" She demanded.

England opened his mouth, as if to speak, but stopped. "That's... blimey... I..."

She was getting to him! Just a little more! "America, the real America, needs you! He needs you right now! If you stay here you'll lose him! You've got to remember! Remember the revolutionary war-"

The other America bolted towards her, back handing her so hard she flew across the room, landing hard on the floor.

"Skylar!"

Still dazed, she felt herself get pulled up and dragged. She heard a clatter as her knife fell to the floor, she tried to grab it but just succeeded in grabbing more air. She felt a gust of wind as the window to the cabin was opened and she was pushed towards the opening. She gasped and grabbed on to one of the curtains, refusing to let go. If she fell into that water-

The fake America sneered at her. "I hope you know how to swim."

"Enough..." England's voice called out weakly.

But the fake America didn't listen, he pushed her harder. Trying to throw her out.

"I said enough! That's enough! America!"

She grip was almost gone, her hands ached as the heavy material slipped through her fingers.

"Aaaugh!" The fake America gasped as Skylar's knife was jabbed into his side by Romano.

The fake America fell away and Romano grabbed her leg, trying to pull her back in himself, but he was too small! At this rate they'd both fall! Another, stronger hand grabbed her flailing wrist, pulling her back into the cabin.

England. He looked haunted and confused.

"Are... Are you quite alright?" He asked, sounding complete different from how he'd spoken earlier. He sounded... Like himself again.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm alright. Thank you, both of you." She smiled at Romano before looking back to England. "Do you... Remember anything?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't... Know... It's all muddled. But I... I feel like... There may be some truth in what you say..."

She nodded, gratefully. "Maybe your head will clear when we leave this place."

England looked reluctant but nodded. "Perhaps that's for the best."

"Who do you think you're kidding?"

The fake America stood, pulling the blade from his side and tossing it away.

"You think anyone out there cares about you?" He hissed at England. "Your entire family despises you. Your brothers don't want anything to do with you and those people you call 'friends' are only out for themselves. Given the chance, they'd all abandon you." His face and voice began changing. "The only way to keep them is by force. If their love isn't offered, you take it. Make them love you, keep them for yourself. It's how you used to be. It's who you really are."

England's eyes widened in shock.

Skylar glared. "So, it was you."

Oliver smirked at her. "You've been a very bad girl. We should have killed you when we had the chance, instead of leaving it to Spain."

"What did you do to Spain?!" She demanded.

Oliver giggled. "The same thing we did with everyone. We joined the two halves into a whole. I suppose you were spared any transformation because your from another world altogether."

She motioned to the ship. "Then why bother with this lie? Why trick England into this?"

Oliver just laughed, shaking his head.

England pushed forward. "I don't know who the bloody hell you think you are! But get off my ship!"

Oliver stared at England, then Skylar. "You'll never stop it in time. In the end, all this struggling will have been pointless, and I'll take great care in ensuring your death is exquisite." With that, he vanished.

England looked pale, he looked at Skylar for a second then ran outside.

Skylar grabbed the knife from the floor. No blood. Like he was never really there.

Her stinging cheek seemed to disagree with that notion.

"Scotland! Where are you?! America! Wales?!" England shouted at the top of his lungs.

Skylar and Romano stepped out of the cabin. "He's not very smart, huh?" Romano muttered. "Hey, bastard! She told you already! It's not real!"

England was quiet for a while. Skylar cautiously approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come with us. We'll find them."

England looked away. "He was right. They've left. They've all left me..."

"That's not true. America may not be your colony anymore but I know he cares about you. Your his brother, you always will be. And you have Canada and... France."

England glared at her. "France?"

"I know you two don't always get along but I think he cares about you." She replied firmly. "Maybe more then he'd ever admit."

England scoffed. After a moment he let out a long sigh. "Let's go."

The three of them found the door to Italy's house. It was still there, she could see the light from the hall between the cracks.

She stepped into the hall, followed by Romano. England paused for a moment, then followed. As the door closed on England's dream-

He exploded.

England burst into a pillar of white, puffy smoke that blinded her and caused her to fall back. When it cleared, England was gone.

She stood, running to the smoke, waving it away.

He was gone.

He was really gone! "Oh my god!" She screamed. "I killed him! I killed England! Ohmygod ohmygod! He just- h-he just-"

Romano stared at the smoke, horrified and speechless.

"What are you going on about?!" A small voice snapped.

She looked down and could not believe her eyes.

There, on the ground, where England was standing...

Was a small, white, round thing wearing a top hat?

"What rubbish is this? What happened to me?!" It barked.

England had turned... Into a mochi?!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Looking back, the 'Fantasy' sections seem pretty heavily inspired by 2 things.**

**1) The dungeons in Persona 4**

**2) The Fade sections in Dragon Age Origins.**

**For those of you who haven't played either of those games; (SLIGHT SPOILERS) in persona 4 certain people are thrown into another dimension by a serial killer. In that dimension, a dungeon is formed around them based on their subconscious and in the dungeon is their shadow. Their shadow is a physical representation of the victims repressed feeling or insecurities. After a certain amount of time the shadow becomes hostile towards the victim, throwing all their true feelings back in their face and even trying to kill them. (It's up to you to stop that, of course)**

**In Dragon Age Origins you and your companions are pulled into the fade (A realm of dreams) by a demon. In the dream, you and your friends are trapped by illusions. Some happy, like Alistair seeing the happy family he always wanted. And some not, Zevran relieving his memories of torture at the hands of the Assassin group he was forced to join. It was your job to remind them that none of this was real and you all needed to get the hell out of there.**

**Also I really wanted to write Pirate England. XD I think while England would kind of be embarrassed by what a delinquent (As France would put it) he was, he also would miss the power and respect he had back then. I think anyone would miss it.  
**

**As for Romano, I justify his presence in Italy's fantasy like this: Romano is Italy. He and Feliciano are both, technically, Italy. The same country. So the magic that effected Italy also got to Romano. (I guess. XD) Also I wanted to have a story involving Chibi Romano. Because that little shit is adorable.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

There was no way this was happening. It was ridiculous, preposterous, it was too stupid to be real. There was no way what she was seeing now was real. She was crazy. She had just suffered a complete meltdown and has started hallucinating.

But as England's new form began to move about the floor she felt a sudden urge. She bit her lip.

"Don't just stand there!" England squeaked. "What did you do to me!? Change me back this instant!"

Skylar couldn't hold it in, she started laughing.

Screw that, she was laughing her ass off.

England didn't take kindly to it.

"Hey! You! Shut your gob! Who so you think you're laughing at?! I'm the united bloody kingdom! I demand respect!"

That just made it worse. She doubled over, holding her stomach. "I'm- haha! I'm sor- hahaha!"

England jumped by her hand and bit down, hard.

"Ow! Hey!"

He glared at her. "Don't laugh at me! This is serious! What's happened to me?!"

She shook her head, suppressing her laughter. "I- I don't know... but you look like a mochi."

England frowned. "The bloody hell is that?!"

She cleared her throat. "A mochi is a Japanese snack food, I think."

There was a beat of silence.

"WHY THE HELL WAS I TURNED INTO A JAPANESE SNACK FOOD?!"

She shook her head, lifting her arms in a placating gesture. "I- I don't know! You're the magic guru here! You tell me!"

England stopped and considered for a moment. "I need tea." He declared. "Take me to the kitchen."

Skylar sighed and did as he asked. England fit almost perfectly in her hand, he was a little bigger though. He was also soft. She remembered that Germany was supposedly the hardest mochi and Italy was probably the softest.

And he was so damn cute.

She brought England to the kitchen and he ordered her to make tea. She felt uneasy wasting time like this bit she needed England's help. After brewing she brought it to him.

"You have any idea what happened?"

His little frown made her want to pinch his cheeks. "I think... I'm not whole. Part of me is missing. And that caused me to take a different form. Though why THIS form in particular is beyond me."

She placed the tea next to him and tried not to laugh as he tried to figure out the proper way to drink it in his current state. He eventually settled on lapping at it lightly with his tongue, glaring at Skylar to make her look away beforehand.

After drinking a little tea, he asked. "You're going after the others, yes?"

She nodded. "That's the plan."

"Hey, bastard! Enough tea already! We need your help to get Feliciano!"

Probably frustrated by his lack of hands, England agreed.

Upstairs, England examined the door. "There were eight seals on this symbol... But one of them appears to have vanished."

"It wasn't like that before." Skylar pointed out. "They were all there last time we were here."

England sighed. "If I was my normal self I might have been able to undo this, but it seems we'll have to find the others to unseal it."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Romano demanded.

"The seal likely disappeared when I arrived. Finding the others may just unseal this door."

She nodded. "Let's do it." She walked over to another door.

"America!" England shouted. "I want to find America first!"

His voice sounded nervous. "Why?"

"My other self, Oliver, carved a symbol in his flesh... They used America to activate the sigil in the basement and let them back through."

_So that's what happened._

"Okay then." She focused of America. His goofy cowlick and glasses, his hero complex and dazzling smile

_I want to find America!_

She grabbed the knob and pulled the door open.

She was outside again. She stepped out on uneven ground. Romano stepped out too.

"Oi! Oi! Pick me up!" England demanded.

Romano did so, cursing under his breath.

As the three of them stepped out into the field, an explosion rang out, tossing dirt and debris in all directions. Skylar screamed at the blast and flinched from sudden ringing in her ears. Turning around they saw soldiers. American soldiers, in battle.

They were fighting aliens. They were red with pumpkin, shaped heads and futuristic lasers.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

She picked Romano up and ran from the onslaught, despite his protests. Explosions and gunshots rang out from all directions.

"I thought this place was supposed to be a fantasy land!" Romano screamed.

She tripped on loose gravel and fell into a ditch, still holding Romano tightly. She looked up and saw aliens closing in around her, weapons at the ready.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Never fear!" A voice rang out over the chaos. "The HERO is here!"

He came out of nowhere.

America was suddenly in front of them, gun in hand, he shot lasers wildly in all directions, scaring away the opposing forces. When they were all gone he bent down and lifted Skylar into his arms.

"Ah! Hey! What!?"

America flashed her a smile. "Don't worry! You're safe with me!"

He started running carrying Skylar, who was holding chibi Romano, who was holding on tightly to mochi England.

"A-America? What's happening?" She had to shout over the sound of the bombs.

"Where have you been?" He laughed. "Aliens started attacking the earth! It's World War three, dude! And, of course, yours truly is leading the assault on the enemy stronghold! With the entire world backing me up!"

Ah, now it made sense. America always loves to be the hero, saving the day.

"America, stop! America! Listen! Please, not of this is real!"

He paused at that. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

The words came out so easily. "None of this is real! It's a trick the bad guys are playing on you! So you won't fight the real bad guys until it's too late!"

His eyes widened. "Dude, seriously?" Doubt crept into his eyes as he placed her back on the ground. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes! And the others need you! Canada and France, Japan, they all need you!"

America looked away for a moment. "Even Britain?"

England stiffened in Romano's hands, but said nothing.

Skylar nodded. "He's really worried about you."

America was quiet for few seconds. "If they need me, it's my duty as a hero to come save the day!"

Skylar let out a sigh of relief. This one turned out to be much, much easier.

The group of four were running back to the door.

"America? Where are you going?" A fake version of England ran into view. "We're in the middle of a battle, you can't just leave us! We'll never win without you!"

England let out an indignant squawk at the words his other self spoke.

"That's not England, America, it's a fake!" Skylar insisted. "He's part of the illusion!"

The fake England glared at her and point an accusatory figure in her direction. "Don't you see America? She's lying to you! It's an evil alien plot!"

America's eyes widened again looking from the fake England to Skylar. "Uh..."

Okay, maybe this wouldn't be so easy.

"He's lying. It's a trick to make you stay and not help the others!" She took England from Romano's hands. "The real England's right here!"

America stared at England for a while. "Dude, that's a rice ball"

She bit her lip, realizing that she looked like a complete moron. After a few seconds of awkward silence she retorted. "One, he's a mochi not a rice ball. And two, I know! But it's England, too! He turned into a mochi."

It looked like even America wasn't gonna buy it. "Are you serious?"

The fake England sneered. "You see? She's an alien spy. That's probably just a flesh suit made of some poor human they skinned alive." He leveled a gun to her. "We should kill her now before she can spout more lies."

Skylar looked to America with wide, pleading eyes. He looked conflicted but wasn't stopping the fake.

"America." She begged. "Please-"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU SELFISH BRAT?! I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO STAND BY AND WATCH A WOMAN BE MURDERED! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!"

The real England's tiny voice cut through the tension like a knife. It was very loud for his size, too.

America moved, instantly, blocking Skylar from the fake England. His eyes were wide and set on the mochi. "No way... Britain?"

She felt the mochi in her hands become warm as the little body went red. He was blushing all over. "Who else would it be?! Idiot!"

America stared for a moment then started laughing. "AHAHAHAHA! Hahaha!"

"Shut up you git!"

America was gasping for breath. "Wh- haha! What happened to you?! One of your 'spells' backfire? AHAHAHAHA!"

England began bouncing up and down, Skylar barely able to keep him from falling. "I SAID SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU UNEDUCATED FATASS!"

America finally seemed to get a hold of himself. Coughing a little. "Heh! Hee hee. Well, you're definitely Britain." He smiled cheerfully. He turned to face the other England. "So who the hell are you?!" He demanded.

The other England's face began to melt and shift.

"Hey there, fat ass!" America's second player mocked.

America's expression darkened instantly.

"If you leave here, you'll regret it." The other America swore. "Why would you want to leave? You're the hero here, right? Isn't that what you want?"

America's chest puffed out, bravado flowing from him. "I already am a hero! I don't have to play around in some fantasy to do that!"

The other America scoffed. "You're no hero. Not anymore. Now you just fuck things up wherever you go! People used to love you but now? The entire world thinks you're a joke! They're laughing at you! They hate you! And why? Because you're a selfish little fuck up."

America flinched and immediately deflated. His mouth opened for a moment, as if to argue, but then closed and he looked away. Skylar had never seen him look so unsure, so guilty.

She'd had enough. "Shut the hell up!"

Everyone stopped and turned to look at her, Skylar enjoyed their looks of surprise.

"You don't know a damn thing! America has made mistakes, sure, but what country hasn't!?" She pushed England into America's arms and strode toward the other America.

_It's not real. It's not real._

She pulled out the knife from her pocket, fear and anger causing her heart to hammer in her chest "The only person here who's pathetic or not wanted here is you!" Skylar hesitated for a moment before stabbing the fake America in the chest.

Just like the other England, he vanished, leaving not a trace behind him. As she expected.

Skylar began to shake now. It wasn't real. None of it was. Still, she eyed the knife in her hand warily.

She turned back to America, Romano, and England. All staring at her with wide eyes.

"Dude, did you know that would happen?"

She nodded. "Stabbed the last one, he vanished too, not even any blood."

America nodded. "Oh, okay." His smile returned, though a little more fragile than it was before. "That was pretty cool."

She forced herself to smile back. "Thanks... let's head back, okay?"

England sighed. "Sounds good to me."

The four of them found the door and met no resistance. All the soldiers and aliens from before had vanished, leaving the torn and tattered battlefield behind.

They reached the door back to Italy's house. As America stepped over the threshold Skylar wondered if America would turn into a mochi too.

Her question was answered as America exploded into a puff of white smoke.

Romano coughed, waving the smoke from his face. "Agh! Not this again! Is this crap gonna happen every time?!"

Call her crazy but she was looking forward to seeing America's mochi in person. She's never really got where the whole 'mochi' thing came from but it was ridiculously cute.

When the smoke cleared she couldn't hold back the squeal of delight. Some might have even described it as a 'squee'. She'd been trying so hard not to since she first met them but GOD she just couldn't help it! With his little glasses...

"Augh! What happened?!" America chirped.

England started laughing. "Ha! There! See how you like it!"

"Dude! This is so not cool."

She bit her lip. _Oh god this is too cute!_

America groaned. "Well that's just great! What now?"

"We should check and see if the seal on Italy's door has changed." Skylar offered.

England wiggled his body in a motion similar to a nod. "Yes, that's a good idea. If it has we'll know we're heading in the right direction."

Romano ran down the hall, ahead of the rest. "Another seal is gone!"

It was true. Two of the eight seals had vanished.

She nodded. "Okay, who's next?"

"...France." England muttered.

"You want to go get France?" America asked incredulously.

"Shut up." England snapped back.

Skylar nodded. She picked up America and Romano lifted England.

"Are we going to have to carry all of these idiots?" Romano groaned.

"We'll... Figure it out as we go." She replied.

"Fantastic." He muttered.

She placed America on her shoulder. "You gonna be alright like this?"

America nodded. "It's okay, I'm American."

_Oh god please don't say that._

For now she focused on finding France.

As she walked toward the door, she flinched as a sudden pain shot through her leg. It was the same leg that got cut during the car accident.

"Are you okay?" Romano asked.

She nodded, she didn't have time to worry about that. "I'm okay. Let's go get France."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, the mochi thing. I needed a way to keep Skylar as an active part of the conflict. Originally the nations were free and (mostly) themselves again (If not weakened), but then I had the problem of Skylar becoming useless to the plot. She needed to have to do this herself. **

**So de-powering and weakening the nations even more by turning them into mochi seemed like a good idea. Somehow.  
**

**If you think this is bad? Just wait. The shark has yet to be jumped. (You'll know it when you see it)**


	8. Chapter 8

Skylar paused as she reached for the door handle. She was feeling... Apprehensive about this fantasy. She turned back to look at the others. "What do you think it will be? France's fantasy."

England scoffed. "Probably him as king of the world with the nations as his private harem."

Her face went red as an image came to her mind. France and England... A harem?! She hoped not but at the same time... She wouldn't mind seeing that.

Or taking pictures.

"Hey! Are you blushing?! What are you thinking about?!" England demanded, blushing himself.

"N-nothing!" She replied, a little too quickly and loudly, and yanked the door open to run inside.

"Hey!"

She stopped outside the door. She was in a room... Just a room.

"Dude, did it not work?"

"It worked. This isn't my house."

She glanced out the window and saw that it was day time. There were three doors, two were bathrooms, one for men and one for women. But where were they?

She left the window and opened a door into a... Bakery. It was beautiful, full of handmade sweets of all sizes and colors. Cookies, cupcakes, croissants, pies all colorfully and skillfully decorated and pristine placed behind a sheet of glass. The smell was heavenly.

"Ooh! I want some! I want some!" America chirped, bouncing on her shoulder.

"_Bonjour? Un moment s'il vous plaît._" A familiar voice called from the back.

"That's France!"

France walked out into the bakery, covered in flour. "_Bonjour! Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu vous entrez en jeu._"

She had no idea what he just said. "Uh, hello?"

His eyes lit up with understanding. "Ah! You're American! Pardon me." He cleared his throat. "Welcome to Paris! And welcome to my humble shop, how may I tempt you this lovely day?"

"Uh France-"

He cut her off, looking confused "Pardon?"

"I know this isn't going to make any sense but you need to listen to me, France."

He shook his head. "France? I'm sorry, you must be... Confused. My name is Francis. Francis Bonnefoy."

She paused. He didn't remember that much?

France's fantasy was to be a human baker?!

"I..." She was stunned speechless.

"What? No it isn't!" America jumped from his perch on Skylar's shoulder and landed on the counter. "Dude, you're France!"

France jerked away and let out a surprised yell. "Wh-what in god's name is-?!"

"He's America." She kept her distance. "He doesn't usually look like this, it's a long story."

France's head jerked around from America, to Skylar, to Romano and England.

"Who- what?! What do you people want?!"

She took a breath. "Look, you... You need to try and remember. Your true self." She sighed. There was no easy way to say this. "You're the human embodiment of the nation of France. All of this-" she motioned to his shop. "None of it's real. You've been tricked! We've come to help you!"

France stated at her like she was a lunatic, slowly, he straightened his posture, eyes boring into her. "You... You want me to believe that my life... All this, Is a lie?" He shook his head, anger evident on his face. "This is not a funny joke, American. I suggest you leave, now."

Her instincts told her to go but she knew they didn't have time for that. "France, please, just try-"

"GET OUT!" His sudden shout made her flinch.

"I can't." She replied softly.

He threw his hands up and jumped over the counter, storming out of the shop.

"Wait!"

She ran after him, down the street, ignoring the pain shooting through her leg. Romano cursed and followed after them.

"Please, wait a minute! I'm just trying to help you-" She caught up to him, pushing through the groups of people that seemed to intentionally try to block her way. Her fingers grazed his shoulder.

France spun around a raised his hand-

She flinch and closed her eyes, but the hit didn't come.

She peaked open one of her eyes and saw France's hand was still in the air. His face very conflicted. He wanted to smack her but was holding back.

"Francis?" A soft female voice called out from the crowd.

They both turned to face the woman that approached them. She didn't look much older than Skylar. She was beautiful too, and very familiar. She had one hand on her stomach, a ring visible on her fingers. She was pregnant.

France lowered his hand, staring at the woman like she was an angel. "Jeanne." He whispered.

_Oh god._

She instantly felt guilt and pity for France. In this fantasy... He was a normal man, married to a normal woman. Married to Joan of arc.

The fake Jeanne reached out her hand to France. "Come, my love, it's time to go home."

Fake. She was fake. This was all a cruel, cruel trick.

"That's not Jeanne." She spoke, suddenly, loudly. Anger broiling inside her.

France stepped away from her, toward the fake.

"Joan of Arc has been dead for years. She's dead France. This... Woman." She spat out the word. "Is an imposter."

France stopped a few steps away from the fake. He turned back to look at Skylar with fear and confusion in his eyes. He looked back the Jeanne.

"She is crazy." The fake said. "Come, let's go home." Her hand was still outstretched.

"Jeanne D'arc said she received visions from god, instructing her to support Charles the seventh and recover France from English domination during the Hundred Years' War. She was captured and handed over to the English. Jeanne was put on trail for a variety of charges, and burned at the stake." she spouted the information coldly, mechanically. Glaring at the fake. "She died, France. She's dead. This woman is an imposter."

France ran both his hands through his hair. She though she saw tears fall on the ground as he turned to face the fake. "W-who..." His voice broke. "Who are you..?"

The image of Jeanne just faded away completely. France gasped and looked in all directions for her, but she was gone. He looked to Skylar, eyes wide and brimming with tears. All the people who had been around them a moment ago had vanished.

From across the street, the other France appeared. "Bravo, bravo!" He mocked. "A very stirring display. Well done."

France snarled. "You?! Did you do this?!" His voice cracked as he glared at his counterpart.

The other France bowed, slightly. "Guilty as charged."

"You bastard!" France seethed, looking ready to attack the man at any moment.

The other France just shrugged. "Why are you mad at me? I gave you your heart's desire." He pointed at Skylar. "She's the one who took it away." He lit a cigarette. "Quite the trouble maker, this one." His eyes where trained on her as he took a step forward.

France's arm went out in front of her pushing her behind him, defensively, as the other France took a few more steps towards them. "What do you think her punishment should be, hmm?" He grinned wickedly. "Perhaps a roast, _oui_? Since you missed out on the last one."

France charged at his other self, tackling him to the ground. As soon as the other France hit the ground, he vanished.

France stared with wide, bloodshot eyes at the empty space beneath him. He slammed his fist against the street were his second player had been only moments ago. France sat there for a moment and Skylar could see he was shaking.

None of them moved. None of them knew what to do.

After a few frantic breaths, France turned to face Skylar and the others. "I..." He looked away, shaking his head and sniffling. He stood up, shakily and headed back toward his shop.

They followed silently behind, entering the shop after him.

France cleared his throat and pointed to the chairs and tables. "Take a seat, please. I'll... I need a moment." He walked into the back.

The four of them waited. Skylar jumped as the sound of falling metal and breaking glass erupted from the back of the fake bakery. Moments later, there was only silence.

She was sure at least fifteen minutes had passed. Skylar looked to the others, unsure. "Should... Should one of us go see if he's okay?"

After a quick glance at one another, all eyes fell on England. He stiffened and turned away from them.

"You go, Skylar." England said, quietly. "I'm the last person he'll want to see right now."

She was afraid he'd say that but couldn't argue with his logic either.

Sighing, she quietly made her way to the back. It looked like a tornado had run through. Careful not to stop on the glass, she followed the trail of destruction to the back office, where France sat.

He didn't look at her. "I always kept a picture of the two of us, here." He shook his head. "It's gone too."

She felt horrible. "France, I'm... I'm so sorry." It was all she could think to say.

He sighed. "Sorry? ..._Oui_. We're all sorry." He reached out to a bottle of wine and opened it, drinking deeply. "Tastes real enough." He mused.

She stepped a little closer, still unsure of what to do.

"I let her die." He spoke softly. "She died alone and no one came to her rescue. After all she'd done..." He shook his head, pushing his bangs from his face. "I should have protected her."

"You loved her."

He smiled, sadly.

"Were the two of you...?"

He sighed. "…No, we weren't. Nations cannot fall in love, we can't have relationships with humans. Because it's only a matter of time... Until they leave you. Or worse... I knew that. I knew but... I still fell for her. She was so young, brave... beautiful."

Skylar stared at France, unable to respond. She desperately wanted to say something to him. Anything she could say to ease the pain he obviously felt. She couldn't imagine how horrible it was to have something you lost dangled in front of your face, then ripped away.

By her.

"I'm sorry." He choked out. "I'm a mess." He laughed bitterly.

"It's okay." She murmured softly. "Take your time."

He sighed. "I've already done that. It's time to pull myself together..." He stood, wiping his hands on his apron. "I'll be there in a moment."

She nodded and walked back to the others.

"Is... Is he alright?" England asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know. He's heart broken, old wounds and all that."

A few minutes later, France appeared. His face was carefully blank. "Sorry for the wait." He examined the group. "I... Wait." He stared at Romano, who stiffened. "Romano?!"

Romano glared. "Keep your hands to yourself, cheese eater!"

Ah, that's right. France had fought Spain for Romano several times back in the day.

France laughed, it was hollow. "And this is really America?" He asked, pointing to the mochi.

"Yeah." America murmured.

France's eyes moved to England, who couldn't bring himself to meet France's gaze...

France's eyes suddenly became cold. "Well, you've really let yourself go Angleterre."

The atmosphere in the room seemed to stagnate. Or maybe that was just her... She felt oddly warm and sweaty. For a few moments, everyone was quiet.

"Well, shall we go?" France asked, looking away from England. "I'm ready to be done with this place."

"Yeah, okay." The group approached the door they'd come through, pausing just outside the door. "J-just so you know, on the other side, you'll probably transform like America and England."

France groaned. "This just keeps getting better and better." He cursed. "_Oui_,_ oui_. Let us proceed."

They walked through the door, back into Italy and Romano's home. France cast one last, longing look back towards the bakery before following them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So there seems to be a bit of a thing with Hetalia fans and deciding whether or not France is a pervert or a deeper character. I say, why not both? (I do not believe, however, that France is a rapist.)  
**

**For his fantasy, I think France would be the type of guy to romanticize the idea of marriage and starting a family. Whether he would actually enjoy it or not is anyone's guess. Whether he really loved Joan or Arc or not I suppose it also up to you. Personally I like the idea that he did. **

**Translations:**

**Bonjour? Un moment s'il vous plaît: "Hello? One moment please."**

**Bonjour! Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu vous entrez en jeu: "Hello! Sorry, I did not hear you come in."  
**


	9. Chapter 9

France sighed deeply before stepping through the door.

A moment after the door was closed there was an explosion of white smoke. After it cleared France was revealed. A mochi. With stubble, as weird as that was.

France sighed slightly. "This is troublesome. Hmm. At least I am bound to look far superior then the rest of you."

Skylar laughed a bit, before wiping the sweat from her forehead. She was so hot all of a sudden...

"Skylar? Are you quite alright?" England spoke for the first time in a while.

She shook her head. "D-don't worry about..." She suddenly felt very dizzy. The world slipped out from under her.

"Steady!"

"Skylar?!"

She was drifting for a while, she felt so hot but she was shivering. Her leg was on fire.

A small, cold hand brushed her face.

She opened her eyes, vision blurred, she could vaguely make out the shapes of Romano, England, America, and France.

"She's really warm." She heard someone say, maybe Romano.

"Is her leg bleeding?! When did that happen?" Was that Britain?

Someone was touching her leg.

"Holy crap! That's a nasty cut..."

"Bloody hell, we'll need to properly bandage and wrap it. It's swollen... Her leg might be infected."

She was being pulled. Someone was pulling her, trying to get her to stand. Shakily, she did so, and the two slowly made their way down the stairs.

She shook her head in an attempt to clear it, bad idea, it only made her dizzier.

Knock knock knock

She turned slightly. "The door...?"

"Open up in there~" a familiar voice sang from the front door.

"Is that Spain? What is he doing here?" France let out a slight sigh of relief. "Perhaps we should let him in?"

"NO!" She shouted through the fog in her head. "Sp-Spain isn't himself!" She stammered out. "He attacked me!"

They all stopped.

She heard Spain laugh from the other side of the door. "Well, if you won't let me in, I'll just have to break down the door, _si_?"

The sound of something hard bashing and splintering the wood of the front door spurred them all to start morning. Skylar pushed herself up, ignoring the pain.

"This way!" Romano pulled her away.

Unsure where they were going, she followed him anyway.

After running down the hall, Romano leaned her against the wall and ran to open a door. "Over here!" He yelled.

She stumbled to the open door and stumbled inside.

"Hurry you bastards!"

There was a loud crash as the door to the house crashed open.

The three mochi bounced into the room and Romano slammed the door shut.

There was no more sound of Spain from outside.

"Wh-where are we?" She asked, wearily.

"I think it's an ambulance." Romano muttered.

"What? How did you manage that?!" America shouted.

"The same way we've been jumping into people's fantasies, _idiota_."

She sat down on the bed, hissing at the pain in her leg.

"Enough of that!" England snapped at the others. "Look for proper medical supplies. Bandages, disinfectant... Damn, it may need a suture."

"This is unbelievable! How did none of you notice she was bleeding?! Or hurt? What kind of men are you?!" France was yelling now.

She presses a hand against her head. "N-no it's nobody's fault... After the car accident I... I thought I'd..."

"Steady there, just lay down for a bit."

"No... We... We don't have time for that!" They needed to find the others.

Mochi England wasn't having it. "Don't argue with me. You can't help anyone like this."

She glared at him. "Careful. If you're not nice to me I may decide I'm hungry and eat you."

England gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

She laughed, wearily. "You are technically a Japanese snack. Though it's weird... I think I read that if you ate a mochi you'd absorb their personality... Or they'd take you over... Or something like that... The Hetalia fandom is weird. Canon. Whatever."

They all cast uncertain glances at each other.

"It's probably just the fever talking." America laughed, nervously.

"Agreed. Let's look for supplies."

It didn't take them long to find the things they needed. Skylar gripped the bed, dreading this next bit.

"You ready?"

She nodded.

Romano dabbed the disinfectant on to her wound. She bit back a scream as the wound was searing in pain. After a few seconds she relaxed, gasping.

"You'll need that needle." England muttered to Romano. "The wound's not too bad altogether, but it needs to be closed to heal properly."

"Oh god..." She murmured.

"Just one ought to do it." England assured her.

Romano cursed. "So I guess I'm the one who has to do it?"

"You are the only one here with hands here, _mon ami_."

Romano snatched the needle and thread, looking more than a little apprehensive.

"Are you sure about this Romano?" She asked, voice trembling slightly. "You don't have to if you don't want to." She assured.

Romano's face hardened. "Just because I look like a kid doesn't mean I am one, okay?! I can do it!"

Romano stepped forward and placed a hand on her leg.

"Isn't she supposed to bite something?" America asked.

She took her collar between her teeth and bit down on the fabric, nodding to Romano. Who, after taking a breath, pushed the needle through her skin.

"Mmmh!" She groaned through the fabric on her mouth, jaw clenching. Romano kept moving puncturing the flesh again. He look the second to wipe the sweat from his forehead then brought the two sides of raw, split flesh together.

Skylar couldn't look at it anymore.

_This sucks, this sucks, this sucks, this suuuuucks!_

Finally, he cut the string and pulled away. Skylar relaxed her jaw and let the fabric fall from her mouth, taking deep breaths.

"Well done, Romano."

Skylar looked to the little nation. He was sweating and his face looked pale. I guess it had freaked him out as much as it did her. "Thank you."

He just nodded and used a towel to wipe the blood off his hands.

"Now just wrap the wound and soon you'll be right as rain." England ensured.

Skylar nodded, grabbing the bandages. "I can handle this part..."

England scoffed. "I seriously doubt that, especially if you were the one to wrap your wound last time."

"Shut your face." She muttered.

England coached her on how to properly wrap her wound. She had to restart more than once, on his insistence, but eventually she got it done.

"How do you feel?" France asked as she tested out the leg.

"Much better." Her leg didn't hurt so much anymore, but she still felt warm and a little light headed.

America bounced next to her. "Just lay back and chill for a bit, okay? Then we'll start the search for our buds!"

She wanted to argue but decided against it. Maybe a little rest wouldn't hurt. "Just an hour or two, okay? You'll wake me up?"

"Don't worry! The hero's got you covered!"

She sighed, exhausted. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The group stared at the door.

"We have to go back." She muttered.

"But Spain is there! Can't we just make this door take us to the next idiot we save?"

Skylar nodded. "It's worth a try. Who's next?"

"How about Japan?" America asked, while bouncing. He'd been cooped up on this place too long.

"Canada." France replied firmly.

America turned to look at France. "Who?"

France glared at America for a second and Skylar reached down and pinched America's cheek... body, whatever, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

She frowned. "Canada. Your brother? The guy who lives above you? Matthew?" She always hated that running joke and wasn't about to put up with that crap right now.

America blinked. "Oh. Oh! Yeah! Let's get Canada!"

She rolled her eyes then took a deep breath and focused her thoughts on Canada.

She opened the door-

It was the hallway in Italy's house.

"Oh shit!"

"Close it, close it!" England hissed.

Just as she began to close the door, something flew passed her hand. A large battle ax was lodged in the crack of the door and the wall, keeping it from closing.

"I don't think so. Not this time."

Spain stood at the end of the hall. He stepped forward, fingers tracing the wall and he came closer at a deliberately slow, steady pace.

Skylar looked around for something, anything she could do. But she was cornered. She couldn't reach another door with Spain in her way and even if by some miracle she did, the others might not make it...

Desperate, she reached for the ax, trying to pry it from the wall. Spain laughed at her futile efforts.

She turned around, desperate. There was some kind of art piece on a stand. It looked heavy enough. She grabbed it, lifting it up.

"What do you think you can do with that?" Spain laughed. "I'm a nation. You can't kill me with that! And I'm much stronger then you."

She grabbed Romano with her free arm then threw the object through the window, shattering the glass. Thanking god they weren't on the top floor anymore.

Before Spain could reach her, she jumped out the window. The three mochis, just behind her. She hit the ground hard tile ground.

"Skylar?!"

She pushed herself up off the ground. A door, she had to find a door.

"We'll never get away like this! What were you thinking?!" England screamed. "If- if only I was my normal self! If only you..."

Skylar coughed, pushing through the pain in her body. "We-we have to run. He'll be here any second."

England jumped into her shoulder as she stumbled away. "What... Where you saying before? About..."

Skylar wasn't paying attention, too focused and limping away. Her desperation doubled as she heard Spain calling out somewhere behind her.

"Stop! Stop!" England demanded.

She did slow down. "Wh-what? We have... To get out... Away!" She spoke between gasps.

England looked to America. "America, I want you to know how much I care for you. I... l-love you..." England stumbled over his words, as if it took all his willpower just to say something so simple.

America was stunned speechless.

Skylar didn't understand, did England think this was the end? Did he think they were all going to die?

England continued. "France, I'm sorry. I'm... I am... Dreadfully sorry."

"_Angleterre_? What-"

England turned his small white body to her. "Open your mouth."

_What?!_

"What?!"

"Just do it! And don't you dare bite!"

She opened her mouth, but to scream. "What the fu-"

England took the opportunity and leaped into her mouth.

Before she knew it all of England's mochi body was in her mouth and sliding down her throat. This couldn't actually be happening. This can't be happening. It's absurd! She didn't know whether to vomit or laugh. She tried desperately to spit him out but he just kept going! She couldn't breathe!

"BRITAIN!"

"Crazy bastard! What the hell?!"

The next thing she knew, she swallowed.

For a moment she stood, horrified. Then something she'd read online ran through her head-

_Most mochi are white and round, as well as being very soft, flexible, and expandable._

_Each one has different signature abilities._

_Eating one will result in it taking over you._

There was an explosion from within her.

She felt like a totally different person, yet, she was Skylar. She was England. She was both.

She didn't look like herself anymore. They looked like England now. Mostly like him. His blond hair was dark brown like Skylar's was, and the same with the eyes. They wore a black robe and, in her right hand, was a wand. A cheap-looking stick with a star at the end.

They turned to face Spain.

Spain stared at them like they were a sideshow attraction at a circus. "What the hell did you do?!"

Confidence swelled within her as words that weren't hers yet were hers flowed from her mouth. "You just ran out of luck!" It wasn't just her voice speaking anymore. It wavered between the two of them. "Prepare for a humiliating defeat!" She ripped away her cloak and threw it at him. Spain casually cast it aside, but just before he touched it, they gave their want a wave and a blast of magic caught the robe.

As soon as Spain's hand touched it, the robe came alive. Wrapping around his arms and legs, effectively binding him.

"Que-?! What is this? What did you do?!"

They laughed in their triumph. "Serves you right!" They turned to the others, grinning. "What say you? Shall we go back inside?"

They all stared at the two do them. Stunned, confused, horrified.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?!"

They huffed indignantly. "Well, fine! If that's how you react next time I won't bother saving your ungrateful asses!" With that they stomped back into the house.

She went to work right away, carving symbols into the entrances in to the house. When finished, she nodded in satisfaction. It wouldn't keep them out forever, but with any luck it might slow them down long enough to finish what they had to do.

She was just about to start a batch of scones when she felt a click, like an internal timer going off.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke. Skylar coughed and waved the smoke out of her face. Her legs felt shaky and she had to steady herself against the wall to keep from falling.

As the smoke cleared she could see her reflection in one of the glass windows, she was herself again.

Now it was her turn to be horrified.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She screamed on impulse.

"Oh, don't you start!" A familiar voice squeaked from the floor.

England was there, still a mochi, but other than that he was fine!

"I- you- how- why?!" She had no idea how to respond to that.

"Oh, stop complaining! You didn't even get the worst of it!"

Mochi England left for the kitchen. After gathering the group they all sat down to hear England's explanation.

"Magic always has its own set of rules and loopholes, a skilled master of the occult, like myself can easily spot and use such things to our advantage."

She was growing tired of his boasting. "But why?! Why did you do that? How did you even know it would work!?"

"...I didn't, but this isn't a battle we can afford to lose." England replied quietly. "There were clues, of course. For example, what you mentioned in the ambulance. You remember, about eating a mochi takes you over. That got me thinking. We've been transformed into food! What is the purpose of food but to be eaten? There had to be a reason behind it. There's always a method to magic. Even if it is outlandish and nonsensical."

Skylar ran her hands through her hair. "So you risked getting digested over a hunch?!"

He glared at her. "A hunch that was correct!"

America shuddered. "Dude, that was totally gross!"

"_Oui_, let up hope none of us have to do such a thing again."

"I wouldn't be so sure." England muttered. "They know where we are and what we're doing by now. It's only a matter of time until they send more transformed nations after us. Since they seemed to be occupied."

"Occupied? What makes you say that?"

"Well, the fact that they haven't come after us themselves, for one thing. So far it's just been Spain. They likely thought that he would be enough to kill you."

Skylar frowned. "He almost was."

"The fact that none of them have arrived, even though we've freed almost half of our numbers, indicates that they likely cannot come themselves. I imagine they're too busy holding this farce of a world together."

"Huh... I guess that does make sense." She muttered.

"Well well, aren't we the little exposition fairy today, eh _Angleterre_?" France teased, a harder edge to his tone than usual.

England just grumbled at that, not willing to argue with France.

"What are you idiots standing around here for?!" Romano yelled. "Let's go before they come back!"

No one could argue with that.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I said this story went weird places right? I did say that.**

**Don't ask me where this turn came from. I have no idea. **

**I think I need some professional help.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

She focused her thoughts on Canada. The cute, soft spoken guy that everyone forgot about.

She grabbed the handle and pulled-

It was locked.

"What the hell?!"

She pulled again. Still locked.

There was no sigil, the damn door was just… Locked?!

She banged her fist on the door, cursing. "Oh, come on!"

She leaned against it for a moment, trying to think of what to do, when the door opened. She nearly tumbled into the room inside.

"Oh! Are you okay?!"

She looked up and found herself face to face with Canada. He smiled. "Hello Skylar. You're just in time."

He walked back into the home leaving Skylar stunned. None of the others had remembered who she was right off the bat!

She followed Canada inside. "C-Canada, we need to talk."

He looked over his shoulder. "Can if wait for a bit? The others are waiting for us."

Her mind went blank. "Others? What others?"

Canada led her to a dining room.

"Hey sky, what's up?"

"Good day, miss Smith."

"_Bonjour, mon cher_!"

The three nations sat at a large table all together. America, England, and France. Canada took a seat next to them. "Sit down, please! Eat with us."

France smiled at her. "You must be hungry, non?"

It was just then that it occurred to her, yes, she was hungry. Starving even. There were a variety of different foods on the table from English to French cuisine. And a mountain of pancakes with maple syrup.

"Breakfast for dinner?" She laughed.

America shrugged. "What? You don't like breakfast?"

She grinned, taking a seat. "No, I love breakfast food!"

She helped herself to some pancakes as the others passed the other platters around.

She had never felt so hungry before.

"Everything's delicious." She said after swallowing a mouthful.

England laced his fingers together. His eyes watched her carefully, smiling pleasantly. "Glad you like it, poppet. Eat as much as you like."

She paused. "Huh..."

Canada noticed her hesitation. "What's the matter?"

"What was I doing? Before?" She couldn't quite remember...

England stared at her, thoughtfully, taking a sip of tea. "If you can't remember, it probably wasn't very important."

She nodded, not quite sure. "I guess so."

The four of them sat together eating and chatting. It was fun, she'd always been a fan of the FACE family and seeing it in action was very 'squee' worthy.

Canada fiddled with the table cloth, embarrassed. "I'm so glad you could all make it. We should do this more often."

"Of course!" America grinned. "Hey, Mattie, tomorrow we should go out and play some hockey."

Canada's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Totally, dude! Hey, Sky, you should join us!"

She imagined herself sliding across the ice and making a complete ass of herself. "I- I don't think that's a good idea, I don't know anything about ice skating."

Canada blushed. "I... I could teach you. If you w... Wanted."

"Are you sure?"

Canada nodded. "Yeah, it would be fun."

England sighed. "I should apologize, Matthew. I've treated you terribly for a very long time."

France nodded. "_Oui_. And I know I have been quite beastly as well."

"It's okay... Don't worry about it."

"No." England insisted. "It's not okay. It was never okay to make you feel forgotten and it will never happen again."

Skylar felt wonderful. This was great! She was so happy for Canada. A happy family sitting together and enjoying one another's company... It has been so long since she'd had anything like this.

Stomach full and feeling very comfortable she suddenly felt all her strength seeping out of her. She felt tired. Very, very tired. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, and yet...

"Are you alright?" Canada asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired."

France took her hand. "You look exhausted! You should go lie down."

"N-no. Thank you but..."

England stood. "France is right, you should sleep."

America was suddenly behind her, gently but firmly pushing her forward. "Go to bed! And tomorrow we can play hockey and whatever else you want."

She sighed. Maybe it was for the best. She did feel tired.

"Wait." Canada approached them. "Didn't you have something you needed to talk to me about?"

She paused. "Did I?"

England pulled her arm. "It doesn't matter now."

She pulled away. "No... I did have something I needed to tell Canada. But I... what was it?"

It was on the tip of her tongue... What was it? "I was..."

America pushed harder, urging her forward. Her legged bumped into a chair and she flinched as pain shot through her leg. "Augh!" She hissed in pain.

"What's wrong?" Canada came closer and looked at her leg. "Is... Is that blood?"

Her pants leg was covered in dried blood. She stared at it, simultaneously startled and sickened. How had she not noticed that? "Is that... my blood?"

Canada's voice was full of concern. "When did that happen? Are you alright?"

"I was..." Vague images passed through her mind. "In a car crash..." Slowly, they became clearer. "The second players attacked us! They took Italy's heart!" It all came flooding back to her. "Canada! We have to get out of here! It's a-"

A hand grasped her throat, squeezing.

She struggled against the hand, gasping for breath. France was squeezing the life from her.

"F-France! What are you doing? Stop! You'll kill her!"

France's face was completely apathetic his voice steady. "That's the plan."

"N-not... Fra..." She gasped out. "Cana... Hel..."

The pressure on her throat tightened.

The little strength she had drained away and soon her arms hung, limp at her sides. She couldn't get away. Her vision was blurring- she closed her eyes letting out a strangled groan.

"S-stop!"

She opened her eyes just in time to see Canada smack the fake France with a hockey stick.

She fell to the floor, finally able to breathe as the fake America stumbled away.

"SKYLAR!" Someone was beside her now...

"R-Romano..?"

Where had he been? What just happened?!

Canada stared at the fake France. "Why? Why did you do that?! Who are you?"

The fake France's face changed, revealing Canada's second player. "I'm surprised you actually had the balls to hit me."

Canada looked heartbroken. He must have realized it was all a lie. "You... But why?!"

The other Canada shrugged. "This is what you want, right? Happy fucking family? So I gave you what you wanted."

"But it... It wasn't real." Canada whispered. "None of it..."

His second player nodded. "That's right. And it never will be real. You know why? Because your so called 'family' doesn't give a shit about you. Never have, never will. No one cares about you. You'll always be forgotten and alone." His voice was just so... Matter of fact about it. Like he didn't care at all.

She touched Canada's shoulder. "Let's go."

The other Canada scoffed. "Yeah, go, see how long it takes for them to forget your name. You'll be begging to come back here. At least in dreams you can pretend that someone loves you."

The other Canada vanished.

Skylar felt dizzy, her throat was bruised and sore. As good as she had felt before was now completely flipped. Now she felt terrible and hungry as well as exhausted. She wanted to crawl into bed and cry herself to sleep.

She couldn't even imagine how Canada felt.

"He just said that to hurt you." She assured him.

Canada's eyes were on the table the group had been sitting at moments before, now completely empty. "But it was true... It's always been this way... France, England, America... I've been my own nation for years, I'm a member of the G8, and they still forget me."

What could she say to that? It was true...

"People get angry at me, or make fun of me, or forget I even exist. No one cares." He bit his lip. "My 'family'... He was right, they don't care about me... If they did, they'd be here." Canada's pale violet eyes were full of tears.

"...we are here Matthieu."

Canada twisted around, eyes wide. "France?! Wh-where?"

He caught sight of the three mochi on the ground.

His eyes widened, not having any idea what to think of the three white blobs on the floor.

"France? Is that you?"

France glances at the floor, bashfully. "As unfortunate as it is, yes. It's me..."

"America?"

America was fidgeting. "Yeah..."

"England?"

England sighed. "Yes... it's a long story..."

"Do you really feel that way?" America asked, suddenly.

Canada face went a little red. He rubbed his eyes and nodded, sniffling a bit.

"I... I didn't know... Mattie." America sounded surprisingly woeful. "I never meant to make you feel like that, bro, I just... I'm sorry man."

Canada said nothing.

"I owe you an apology as well. I took you from France... you got caught up in our squabbling and even after that... I never gave you the attention you deserved. I'm sorry, Matthew..."

France glared at England. "You have much to be sorry for." England did not respond to the callous comment and France continued, speaking directly to Canada. "Matthieu, do you remember what I said when we were in New York?"

Canada nodded.

"I meant every word."

Canada sighed. "...thank you all... For apologizing." He sighed, asking his head. "But I can't forgive you. Not that easily..."

France nodded. "I understand."

England sighed a little and America bounced forward. "I'll prove it to you Mattie! From now on I'll be the best brother ever! Hero's promise! And heroes never break their promises!"

Canada turned to Skylar. "What do we do now?"

She pointed to the door. "We leave. And I'll explain everything."


	12. Chapter 12

Mochi Canada was absolutely the cutest thing she's ever seen.

She did her best to explain the situation to him in the least amount of time.

Mochi Canada nodded. "Okay, so then you came to get me?"

"Yeah." Skylar nodded, then remembered something. "Oh! Speaking of, hey guys, what happened?! One minute we were walking through the door, the next you all were gone!"

"We never got through the door!" Romano huffed. "You slammed it in our faces and locked it! We stood outside like morons until the door finally unlocked and we found you and Canada with that freak."

"I did?! Really? I don't remember that at all!"

"What do you remember?" England asked.

"I knocked, saw Canada, he invited me in... And then... I dunno. I just... Forgot. It was like... I was dreaming. I don't remember when the exact moment it happened… I just remember being 'woken up'."

England hummed and thought to himself. "It never occurred to me that you could be pulled into one of our fantasies, but I suppose it makes sense. If you both have a similar desire."

She stared at her hands, intently. Feeling their eyes on her. She noticed Canada move a little closer. Embarrassed, she desperately sought to change the subject. "So, uh who do we go after next?"

After a moment of silence, Canada spoke up. "Who's left?"

"China, Russia, Germany, and Japan."

"Let's get Japan!" America started bouncing again, the picture of excitement.

England nodded in approval. "Any objections?"

There seemed to be a consensus. "Japan it is."

"Can it... Wait for a minute?" Skylar asked. "I'm starving."

England considered it for a moment, before nodding. "I think we could all use something to eat."

She didn't want to know how or why mocha were able to eat.

They went to the kitchen, scraping up anything they could eat quickly. Skylar settled on some fruit. When the others were distracted and bickering over something, Canada came over.

"Hi Canada. How are you feeling?"

He blushed. "Better. My head feels clearer now."

She nodded, knowing the feeling.

Canada fidgeted a little before asking. "What England said before about similar desires, is it true?"

She sighed, she'd just seen his most personal desires, telling him seemed fair. "My... My parents are divorced." She admitted. "They tried to work things out but..." She sighed. "For years it seemed like all they did was fight. I grew up listening to them arguing and I thought it was just something adults did…"

She laughed, ironically. "Sometimes it felt like they were so busy hating each other that... They forgot I even existed." God this was really awkward. "But it wasn't always like that... Sometimes they got along and we'd all sit at the table and eat dinner... I guess I still miss those times when we were all together, when I was little. When I thought we were happy..."

Canada looked away. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "No one to blame." She glanced at the adorable little mochi for a moment, gathering the courage to ask. "Um... Canada?"

"Yes?"

"Can... Can I hug you?"

His little face went totally red and his curly hair strand stood on end. "You- uh- I- that's-"

"It's fine if you don't want me to." She added quickly.

Canada looked away. "...okay..." His voice was so soft Skylar barley heard it.

She gently lifted him up, like the others, he was a little bigger than the palm of her hand, requiring two to hold him up properly. Canada was the second softest mochi and Skylar could tell immediately, his entire body was smooth, warm, and soft. Carefully, she finally got the chance to do what she's wanted to do since the moment the nations started turning into mochi. She brought his close and nuzzled the little mochi.

"M-m-maple...!" She heard Canada whisper under his breath.

**Bump bump-bump bump-bump bump-**

Skylar was shocked to suddenly feel rhythmic pounding coming from the small mochi. She wouldn't have noticed it at all if it hadn't been beating so quickly...

Like a heart...

_A heart!_

What Romano said came back to her in a flash.

Italy's second player ate his heart.

"Uh... S-S-Skylar?" Canada stammered.

She put Canada down. "Sorry about that, you all just look so cute." She felt a little sick. England did say they weren't complete.

"It's okay..." His face was still a deep red.

"Oi! Skylar? Matthew! Are you done eating?"

"Yes, we're coming."

She felt better now and ready to face to next challenge, trying not to think about what was inside the small mochi's bodies.

She approached the door, placed her hand on the knob-

_I need to find Japan._

She carefully opened the door.

Skylar recognized the Japanese interior at once. She's never seen anything like it in person though and couldn't help but be fascinated. It was a rather large home, with traditional style Japanese paintings on the walls. A pair of shoes lay beside the door. She recalled that in Japanese homes it's a custom to not wear shoes in the home and almost considered removing her own.

"Let's hurry up and find the bastard." Romano whispered. "We've had enough setbacks already."

She nodded. "Yeah..."

She wandered down the hall. Stopping every once in a while to slide open a door and peak inside. "This place is so empty." She whispered. "I wonder why..."

A calm voice came from behind them, a little down the hall. "There used to be people here. But they vanished when I realized they were fake."

The group gasped and jumped in surprise. They hadn't even heard him coming!

"Japan?! Dude is that you?!" America asked.

Japan's eyes widened slightly. "_Hai_. Is that you America? What happened?"

"I dunno dude! It's a total pain in the ass!" America whined but after a moment he perked up. "We're here to rescue you!"

Japan nodded. "I see, you have a means of escape then? That is very good news."

Skylar nodded. So Japan had seen through his own illusion and was just waiting for an opportunity to escape?! That was... Extraordinary.

Japan followed them to the door, peering outside. "This is a door to Italy's home? Fascinating."

He took a step through and as soon as the door closed-

Explosion of white smoke.

Japan was now a mochi. Unlike the rest of the mochi, however, he was slightly pinkish with a sakura flower pattern.

The change seemed to surprise Japan. "Oh, this is quite odd." He took a moment to examine himself, then the rest of the group. "This is quite the strange development. But, I must admit, we are adorable."

She could help but smile. She was thinking the same thing... Even if they did have hearts inside...

Ugh, that was a messed up mental image.

"So we still need China, Russia, and Germany."

"Why don't we go after Germany next?" Japan asked.

Skylar thought about it for a bit. "Maybe. But I think we should save him for last. He'll want to go straight for Italy, but we won't be able to get to him until we have everyone else."

"So Russia or China?"

America groaned. "Not Russia."

Skylar sighed. "China it is."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Now that the whole 'heart' thing has been revealed I can talk about this.**

**By pulling Romano out of Italy's fantasy, she inadvertently saved Romano from his Second player as well (Though we never see him, whoops) But because his heart was never actually taken, he doesn't transform into a mochi.**


	13. Chapter 13

She closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on China.

Upon opening the door she found herself in an extravagant Chinese palace. She'd never seen anything like it before and was left completely awestruck. Decorations of deep red and gold.

The mochi bounced along, followed by Romano, who frowned as he tried to keep the small round annoyances out from under his feet.

"This place is amazing." Skylar spoke, a little awe in her voice.

"_Oui_, it is impressive. I haven't seen a palace like this is centuries."

"Bloody show off." England muttered.

"This place is amazing!" America bounced along, his voiced echoed slightly and he took the opportunity to yell. "DUDE!" Which reverberated off the walls.

"Keep your voices down!" A familiar and extremely irritated voice snapped, coming from down the hall.

China was sitting on a decorative, ornate throne, wearing beautiful sink. He eyed the group coldly.

"China! It's me, America!"

Skylar took a step forward. "None of this is real, we're-"

China looked away from her, frowning. "I already know it's fake, aru."

She stopped. First Japan, now China? "Oh, that's great!"

England bounced forward. "Come on then, we've no time to waste! We still have to save Germany, Russia, and Italy-"

"No."

Everyone stopped.

China didn't move from his seat.

"He just say he wasn't going to come?!" Romano's small voice echoed through the chamber.

"He did." Canada confirmed.

"What the hell are you saying?!"

China rolled his eyes. "I said 'no' are you deaf as well as stupid?"

"COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU BLOODY GIT!" England was livid but the effect was ruined by his bouncing and his adorable little top hat.

"China," Skylar interjected. "Please, I don't understand, why won't you come with us?"

China shrugged. "What for? I am tired of that world. Day in and day out dealing with you idiots. I am tired of it all. Tired of you. I want leave these modern times and return to my days of glory. Now leave."

The room erupted into screaming and cursing and arguments. Only Skylar, Canada, and Japan were trying to calm the masses and get some semblance of order.

"Everyone, please! Calm down!" She shouted, but was drowned out.

"P-please... Stop fighting..." Canada was barely audible.

Japan examined the scene quietly, then moved forward. Bouncing through the crowd and towards China. As he moved, the others grew less loud, wondering what Japan was up to. By the time Japan was at the foot of the stairs in front of China's thrown, the palace was quiet again.

"If I may speak please." His voice was steady but soft. It echoed slightly, filling the chamber. "I understand how you feel. Truthfully, my desire was similar to yours." He said to China, whose eyes widened slightly. "I often find myself wishing for a simpler time. A time when things were less complicated, when things were newer, back when I had made fewer mistakes. My desire was for that life, when I was young, at first I was pleased. But then I realized something."

He paused to see if China would interrupt when he was met with silence, he continued. "While it is true, sometimes I do wish for things to be as they were, the things I have today are invaluable to me. I have made many good friends and seen more then I ever believed possible. The experiences I have shared with you and the others are important, they make us who we are and the past can never be recaptured. We have all changed greatly since those times, and change is neither good nor bad. It is simply different." He bowed his little, round body in a show of respect. "Please help us."

China stared at Japan for what seemed like a very long time, before groaning. He shrugged off the silk robes and muttered. "Fine."

Skylar let out a sigh of relief, smiling at Japan. She sometimes forgot that he was an old soul.

The eight of them left the palace together.

China, like the rest, transformed upon leaving his fantasy. After which he let out a string of Chinese curses. "This better not be someone's idea of a joke."

Skylar sighed. "Well, I guess we got for Russia next."

America groaned. "Do we HAVE to?"

"Yes." She, England, and Romano said simultaneously. Though England added 'you git' and Romano muttered 'you bastard' afterward.

America groaned louder. "Fine! Let's go rescue the commie."


	14. Chapter 14

Skylar already had a good idea what to expect before entering the door.

_A warm place... surrounded by sunflowers._

She opened the door and stepped into a large golden field by a forest. It appeared to be summer, with a warm breeze and the bright sun overhead. The fields were full of sunflowers that almost reached past her knees. All the way to Romano's shoulders. She saw a house in the distance. It looked to be a large but quaint little cottage.

She heard laughing from someplace close by and headed towards it.

She saw them before they saw her. A group of familiar-looking children played happily in the fields.

It didn't take long to place all the faces. Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Poland, and many more. Probably the other former soviet states. Among them, wearing a long pale scarf, was Russia. Not the towering man she'd met previously, but a little boy whose eyes widened with uncertainty at her approach.

She raised her hands. "It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk, okay?"

Russia blinked a few times. As if he expected her to vanish. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Skylar. I-"

"Get away from her brother!" Two girls ran between them, glaring at Skylar. "She is evil! She wishes to destroy your happiness!" The fake Ukraine warned.

"That's not true!" She insisted. "Please listen to me Russia, I want to help you!"

The little Belarus threw something at Skylar, it hit her in the face and it exploded into a fine powder. A snow ball. Where had that come from?

She cleared the snow from her face in time to see all the fake children scatter and run into the forest, giggling darkly. She just caught a glimpse of Russia's scarf vanishing in the trees. The sky had suddenly become overcast and the winds blew stronger, colder. The sunflowers Skylar was standing in twisted and wilted, the petals falling off and carried away by the breeze.

"Crap! There they go!" America shouted. "After them!"

"I don't like this." England warned.

"We don't have a choice." Skylar muttered before running after Russia.

The forest seemed to go on forever, turning around, she could no longer see where she had been or even where the door was anymore. All around were the giggles of children as she'd keep catching sight of something out of the corner of her eye, only to find it gone in the next moment.

"Russia? Where are you?!" She called out. "It's me, Skylar! I helped you, remember? In the factory! I'm Italy's friend!"

No answer, except the laughter of children in the distance... Or was that the wind? Had it always been this cold?

She exhaled, seeing her breath in front of her. She shivered and began rubbing her hands together. It was definitely getting colder.

A breeze just behind her, a rush of something white passing just beyond her sight. She whirled around and saw nothing... Except a trail of snow that lead off into the woods.

"T-This is b-bad." Romano whispered.

She took a step back, her shoe crunched on something. Looking down she saw snow. A few inches deep. Where had that come from?

"Russia?!" She called again.

She saw the flash of white again, turning to face it but again it was gone.

She started running. Desperate to find something. Russia, the exit, she didn't care which. Something was out there, chasing her!

She felt that ice cold breeze beside her, felt cold hands graze her cheeks. She turned and found herself staring into cold, black, lifeless eyes.

General winter.

"RUN!" Someone shouted behind her.

She didn't have to be told twice.

Faster than before, Skylar ran. She tripped on roots and slid on ice she could feel general winter stalking her from behind. Gusts if cold air at her heels.

A hand grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip, jerking her backwards and throwing her through a tree that shattered and turned to chunks of ice and snow on impact.

She screamed when she hit, gasping at the ice and snow collapsing on her. She desperately pulled herself out of the wreckage. Only to find her arm, where the hand had grabbed her, was frozen solid. Ice had encased that section do her arm.

She fell back and ran again. She had no idea where she was going. She just had to get away. Away from the cold, away from the pain.

She screamed in terror as she was grabbed by the ankle and dragged back towards winter. She was flung like a rag doll through more petrified trees and found herself rolling down a hill, unable to get any traction to stop.

She landed on something hard and slid across something smooth.

Desperately trying to stand with a frozen ankle, she realized she was standing on a lake that had frozen over. She looked down, the water beneath the ice was pitch black.

"Oh god." She had to get off this ice, now!

She felt a breeze from above.

Skylar jumped back just in for general winter to miss her and collide with the ice, breaking the shell over the frozen lake.

Skylar grabbed on as best she could, but still found herself sliding halfway into the frozen water.

She screamed in agony. It was the most painful thing she'd ever experienced. She grabbed and kicked and finally managed to pull herself from the water and onto the ice. She crawled away on her stomach, desperate to get off the lake. Her entire body was shivering violently as she reached the snow covered earth. Tears streamed from her eyes and froze on her skin as she limped away.

She was grabbed again and lifted into the air. She was battered and twisted around, smashing into the trees and the ground until she was tossed carelessly to the ground, like a broken rag doll.

She vaguely heard voices calling her name.

She lifted her head from the snow, Russia stood before her, his fake sisters not far behind. They looked at her with dark grins that betrayed their real malice. But little Russia looked horrified.

"P-p-p-p-plea-s-se." She stammered through frozen lips. She reached out her hand and saw her fingers were turning black, skin peeling. "H-h-help-p-p m-m-m-"

The ice seemed to be growing all around her. Her eyes closed and she shuddered. She was so cold.

So cold.

Her hand was suddenly burning hot.

She flinched as her eyes snapped open. Frost clung to her eyelashes. Russia held her hand in his, he trembled with eyes full of fear.

"D-d-don't be s-s-s-scared-d."

She whispered.

"I'm... I'm sorry." His eyes were full of pity.

Pity for her.

She'd come this far...

Only to die... Like this...

It was so cold...

**Remember what I said.**

_What...?_

**Don't believe your eyes.**

**What's real in that world is only as real as you allow it to be.**

Warmth bubbled within her as those words suddenly ran through her head.

It wasn't real.

She wasn't dying in the cold. She was warm, it was summer, and she was warm. General winter is gone.

She began chanting it to herself, afraid that it wasn't working.

But then the warmth in her chest began to spread through her body. It hurt terribly, at first.

_There is no snow. I am not cold. There is no ice. I'm warm. I'm warm._

The warm feeling became less and less painful until it was soothing her aching limbs. She sighed in relief. She pushed herself off the ground and inspected her body...

The ice melted and shattered off and away from her body, leaving her completely unharmed.

"H-how did you do that?!"

Russia was still standing beside her, but now his eyes were wide with awe.

Skylar kneeled before the little Russia. "I can do it because this world is a fantasy. It's like a dream."

Russia looked around them. The snow and ice directly around them had melted away, leaving a clear circle of fresh green grass and tiny yellow flowers. "A dream?" He asked hesitantly. "Is this really a dream?"

She nodded. "Yes, Russia. A very bad person brought you here, remember? We're here to save you. Me and your friends."

Russia looked away tears forming in his eyes. "...If this is dream, then I have no friends. I don't have anyone..."

Her heart broke for the little guy. "That's not true. You..." But wasn't it true? The show repeatedly showed Russia as alone. And hated. Sometimes it was even justified but... "You have your sisters. Your real sisters who love you. They need your help Russia" She insisted.

"My sisters? Are they in danger...? From the bad people?"

"Yes. They all need you, Russia." Skylar moved forward, carefully, giving him plenty of time to move back or push her away. When he didn't, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. "I'm sorry things have been so hard for you, I really am. But I need your help."

Russia's arms tightened around her. "Will you be my friend?" He asked, hopefully.

She paused. How could she say no to that? He looked to sad and sweet... but this was Russia. She dismissed the doubt and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Russia pulled away, smiling sweetly. He was really cute as a kid, with no sign of the malice she knew was there that he flaunted as an adult nation.

"She's lying."

The voice blew through the trees with the wind. It seemed to come and go from all directions, leaving Skylar desperately spinning for its source. She finally spotted it. Standing in the snow. General winter.

Only his face had begun to shift, becoming the towering colossus that was Russia's second player. "She's just telling you want she knows you want to hear." His eyes were trained on her, full of malice. "She'll pretend to be your friend until she's gotten what she wants. Then, she'll abandon you, like everyone else."

Russia started trembling.

"You're alone. And if you leave this place you will be alone forever." He stretched out his hand. "Stay with me, and we will never fear loneliness again."

Skylar turned to Russia. "Look, I can't prove that I mean what I said." She admitted. "I know it's hard... But I'm asking you to trust me, please." She offered the little arctic nation her hand.

Russia hesitated for a moment but reached out and grabbed hold of her hand tightly. His little hands were like ice.

The wind around Russia's second player began kicking up, the entire forest seemed to be groaning, howling.

Skylar bent down and scooped Russia into her arms, his arms shot around her neck as she bolted in the opposite direction.

_It's not cold. It's not cold. It's not cold. I'm not tired. I could run all day. I can run all day. I'm not cold._

She repeated over and over again until she found the way out of the forest.

"Skylar!"

She saw Romano and the group on mochi, all together. They seemed to have been looking for her.

"RUN!" She yelled. "GET TO THE DOOR!"

They must have seen the thing chasing her, because they all ran.

She was the last to reach the door. Stepping through, caught one last glance at the specter charging her before she slammed the door on that fantasy shut.

An explosion of white smoke enveloped the little Russian as she fumbled to keep a hold of him. When the smoke cleared, he was a mochi. He was a little bigger than the others and cold to the touch. But he had his signature nose and little scarf.

She let out a sigh of relief and placed Russia next to the others, whom he examined thoughtfully. "Is that you everybody?" He asked sweetly. "You all look delicious!"

Okay, he was back to his normal, creepy self.

Russia mochi turned to Skylar. "Thank you for the saving of me."

She shrugged, laughing slightly. "What are friends for?"

Russia beamed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I've actually had this chapter in mind since 'Perchance to Dream'. Not this chapter exactly, just the idea of Skylar being chased by General Winter with a chibi Russia in a dream or nightmare. I listened to Russia's 'Winter' song on the character CD a lot while writing this. XD**


	15. Chapter 15

"One more to go. Then the seal on Italy's door should disappear." England confirmed as Skylar took a moment to catch her breath. Brushing away the left over frost that still clung to her hair and clothes.

"Then what?" She asked. "What happens after we get everyone back?"

England pondered for a moment. "It's likely they'll come for us. With all their captives gone, they'll have no other choice."

She felt suddenly very nauseous. "What do we do then?! I can't fight them! And you're all-"

She stopped before she said 'useless'.

"...we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, let's get Germany."

She took that as a 'I don't know'.

Sighing, she nodded, and pushed herself up from against the wall. "Let's do this."

She walked to the door and imagined the stiff German in her mind. Strict, disciplined, and almost always frowning.

_One more, then we can save Italy and get the hell out of here._

She opened the door.

The hall on the other side of the door was very different. The floor was hard wood instead of tile. What little decorations there were seemed to be perfectly straight and organized, the home of a neat freak. This was Germany's place alright.

She heard a muffled sound from down the hall. A giggle. It sounded like Italy.

She looked at Romano. She saw the same recognition on his face.

Quietly, she moved forward until she reached the door. She opened the door-

America closed his eyes. "OH SHIT!"

England went totally red. "BLOODY HELL?!"

France seemed amused and pleased. "Hmmm..."

Russia giggled and Canada hurriedly looking away.

Japan's eyes were firmly shut.

Germany was sitting on the bed, shirt removed, and in his lap was Italy. Italy, who was completely naked.

_Oh my god that's so-_

Skylar's face was burning as she struggled to pull her eyes away from the sight. Now was not the time for that! Now was _seriously_ not the time for that!

Germany paused as his eyes fluttered open. A soft hum escaped his lips before he caught sight of the group of people who'd walked in on them.

"HEY YOU ROTTEN POTATO BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM HIM! I DON'T CARE IF HE IS A FAKE!"

Germany broke his kiss with the fake Italy. Face going pale, then a deep red. Eyes wide. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

"Oh no, don't stop on our account." France cooed.

She blushed and blocked her eyes. "I'm- I'm sorry Germany but this is important!"

"WHAT?! WHO?! GET OUT!"

The fake Italy covered himself in fake modesty. "Ah! Germany! Is she a pervert?!"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" She snapped, and the fake Italy started to cry.

"Waah~ Germany, Germanyyy! Make her go away!"

She'd never been so flustered. "Sh-shut your mouth! You're not even the real Italy!

Germany stood defensively in front of Italy. "Get out of my home!" He snapped.

She shook her head. "I can't Germany! Not without you! I can't save Italy without you!"

He paused, confused eyes darting back to the fake Italy. "Vhat are you talking about?"

She pointed. "That's not Italy and this isn't your house! It's a trap from the second players! They attacked you! And they attacked Italy, too! You're both in danger! And I can't save him without you."

"You're insane." Germany spat, grabbing her arm.

"No! Mr. Germany!" Japan came forward. "Everything she has said is true."

Germany's eyes widened. "That voice? Japan?! What on earth happened to you?!"

"It is as she said. We were attacked. This young woman has risked her rife to rescue us."

The fake Italy returned with a large shirt covering him. "They're lying Germany! Please don't go! Please don't leave me alone Germany!"

Germany's expression softened. "I won't leave you." He promised.

"Germany, please! My name is Skylar! We met in New York! You came there to find Prussia and Italy, remember? We fought the second players."

Uncertainty crept into Germany's eyes.

The fake Italy shook his head. "No! It's not true. I'm here Germany! I'm right here!" Italy kissed Germany's cheek. "See? I'm here Germany! I love you!_ Ich liebe dich_."

Germany looked so conflicted. It took so much effort to tear himself for the fake Italy. "I... I remember New York." He whispered. "I... remember you, I think..."

Skylar nodded. "I came with you to your world, remember? I went to stay with Italy. We called you on the phone."

Germany nodded weakly, face grim.

"We waited for you but you never came. We realized you must have been attacked. We tried to run, but they caught us. They got Italy."

Germany's face became colder and colder as Skylar desperately tried to remind Germany of the truth. When she finished, he stared into her eyes and she did her best to stare back. Then he turned to look at the fake Italy, whose face was stained with crocodile tears.

His voice was shaking when he asked. "Who are you?"

The other Italy disappeared.

Germany stared at the empty space, heart broken.

"That's too bad. It just starting to get good." The other Germany appeared. He grinned at the real Germany. "Enjoy yourself?"

Germany charged at his other self, face contorted with rage, but as soon as his fist connected the other Germany vanished.

Germany whirled around, looking for his second player. When he spotted Skylar he ran to her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Where is he?! Where is Italy?!"

"He's the last one. We're getting him after you." She replied calmly.

"Take me to him." It sounded more like he was pleading with her then ordering.

She nodded. "That's the plan."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**For the most part I'm pretty open when it comes to pairings, I enjoy lots of different pairing that have the same characters like USUK, and FRUK, FraCan, PruCan, RusAme and so on. But when it comes to Italy and Germany, I really can't picture them with anyone else. XD **

**It's practically canon anyway... right?  
**

**Also, yeah, Skylar is kind of a perv. In case France's chapter didn't clue you in, she enjoys the shipping/yaoi angle. She's read the fanfiction. That would be awkward in hindsight.**


	16. Chapter 16

Germany took the transformation into a mochi better then Skylar had expected.

He seemed flustered, at first, but quickly regained his composure. "What are you all staring at?!"

"Dude, you're all... Square."

Germany was the hardest mochi of them all and, unlike the others, was in the shape of a square rather then a ball.

"I don't care about that!" He snapped. "Where is Italy?!"

Skylar nodded towards the hall. "This way." She and the others moved down towards Italy's door. Pausing only when she noticed that Germany was lagging behind. She did recall that Germany mochi was very slow.

Turning around she fidgeted with him, before lifting him up. It was difficult because of his shape.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Relax." Skylar muttered.

The group found their way to the door...

The seal was still intact.

"What the hell?!" Romano ran to the door and started bashing his fists against it. "Open the door! Open it! Open it! Feli!? Feliciano! Open the door you idiot!"

"I don't understand." England cursed. "The eight seals are gone. It should be opening!"

The group sat outside the door, waiting to come up with some kind of backup plan.

"I have question." Russia spoke up.

She shrugged. "Sure, what is it?"

"We all were trapped in fantasies, yes? All different?"

Skylar nodded. "Yeah."

"What were the others like?" He asked cheerfully.

"Uh..."

America jumped up. "Mine was totally awesome! I was in world war three! An alien armada against the hero of the world! AMERICA!"

Japan sighed. "Mine was not so extreme. It was my home, back during a simpler time when I refrained from interacting with others outside my country."

America laughed. "You mean back when you were a shut in?"

Japan nodded, turning slightly more pinkish.

"I was reliving my past too." China boasted. "Still regret leaving for this..." He muttered under his breath. Skylar ignored him.

France was quiet as the eyes of the other went to him.

"What about you, France?" Canada asked innocently.

He seemed to be at a loss for words. England and America were quiet too, unsure how to handle the situation.

"France was king of the world with the nations as his harem." Skylar blurted out.

"That's disgusting!" China groaned.

Japan went more red and Russia just giggled. Canada looked uncertain.

France gave her, what she believed to be, a nod of thanks.

"M... My fantasy was..." Canada tried to say, but was cut off by China complaining over France.

Skylar frowned and poked America, he turned to face her, confused. She pointed to Canada who was struggling to be heard.

"Hey China! Shut the hell up! Canada's trying to talk!"

America snapped.

She smiled. It was good to see America trying, at the very least.

"My fantasy was pretty simple too. Me with my family, and no one forgets I'm there." He sounded almost wistful.

Russia nodded. "What about England?"

All eyes turned to England, who stiffened. "That's none of your business!" He snapped, turning red.

"No fair Britain!" America whined. "You saw all of ours!"

They all turned to Skylar.

"Don't you dare!" England snapped at her.

She smiled and shrugged. "It was about the same as everyone else's."

"He was a pirate!" Romano yelled from down the hall.

France laughed. "Reliving your days as a hooligan, no? I do hope he didn't give you too hard a time, _mon cher_."

She was about to defend England when he snapped. "What are you implying?!"

France sneered. "You were always such a brute back then, nothing would surprise me."

"Like you were any better back then! My fantasy wasn't nearly as bad as Russia's! At least my fantasy didn't nearly kill her."

Skylar noticed Russia shrink away. "I don't know about that." She couldn't help glaring at England. "Weren't you the one who threatened to let your crew have their way with me?"

The nations stared at England, aghast.

"You are bad person." Russia muttered.

England's entire body began to shake and turn red. "It was just a threat! An idle threat! I thought you were a spy!" He flinched a little, realizing that really didn't make it sound any better. "I never planned to... I would have never actually...!"

Feeling he'd suffered enough, she shrugged. "I'm over it. Relax."

England seemed to relax a bit.

"You are too soft on him."

She sighed and shrugged.

"You have gone through all of our fantasies? Just to rescue us?" Russia asked.

She cleared her throat and shrugged. "Yeah..."

Russia mochi was smiling. At least, she thinks he was. "You are very brave!"

She shook her head. "N-no... It's not about bravery." She sighed. "It had to be me. Everyone else was affected by the second player's spell. There was no one else left, so, it had to be me."

"Then it is good thing you are here!" Russia continued. "If you had not come with us, we would all be in big trouble."

"We're still in big trouble." She muttered. "After we save Italy, the second players will definitely come for us. And I can't fight them alone, even if I swallowed England again-"

"You did what?!" China cut her off.

_Yeah, that sounds really bad out of context._ "We were being attacked by Spain. England jumped in my mouth and... I swallowed him." She shuttered a bit at the memory. Especially now that she knew what was inside them all. "We became the same person, briefly. I got all his magic and we used it to beat Spain."

The nations were quiet.

"This situation is very strange indeed." Japan muttered.

England examined the seal for several more minutes. "We'll have to try to break it."

"Huh?"

"We'll just have to try and shatter the seal by force."

Romano was livid. "If we could have just smashed it, why didn't you say so earlier!?"

England returned the little nation's glare. "We couldn't have smashed it before! The eight seals would have protected it. Now that they're gone we might be able to break the remainder of the seal, if enough force is used." England turned to her. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

She sighed and stood up. After searching, she found a blunt object, a vase, to throw at the seal. It bounced off the wall harmlessly and shattered on the floor.

"Try something else." Germany urged her.

She grabbed a chair, dragging it behind her. She lifted the wooden frame and smashed it on the seal once, nothing, twice, the leg bent backwards, three times, the leg fell off completely. After several smashes against the door, the chair was a useless pile of splintered pieces.

She gasped from the exertion, sweating bullets.

"Don't tell me you're tired already!" England urged her on. "You have to keep trying."

"You push her too hard!" France chastised. "She's just a mortal girl!"

England let out an exasperated sigh. "Very well then." He cringed a little, coming closer to Skylar. "If you're not strong enough to do it, we'll have to..." He shuddered a little. "You'll have to swallow me again."

She imagined the squirming, beating, heart push down her throat. Her hands went to her mouth, covering it. "No!"

"Oh don't be obstinate about this! We don't have a lot of options here." He huffed. "Now open your mouth."

She clamped her mouth shut. She felt nauseous just thinking about it. She shook her head.

"Open your mouth!"

_This can't be freaking happening._

She kept her distance from him, keeping her hands firmly over her mouth.

She shuttered as the image came into her mind again. A still beating, bloody organ sliding down her throat.

She backed down the hall as he came closer-

Her backwards walk was halted as she bumped into something hard.

England froze, little eyes widening.

The others shared similar faces of fear.

Germany shook slightly. "Pr... Prussia?!"

Warm breath on her neck. "Hello again, _Frau_."

She spun around just in time to get backhanded by Prussia. She hit the wall, world spinning around her as she collapsed to the ground. Face stinging as she tried to stand up and run-

"_Hola señorita_."

A kick to her stomach knocked the wind out of her. She coughed and tried to gasp for air only to spit up bile.

"I can't believe this pathetic little girl has given you so much trouble." Prussia muttered. He sounded so different then the Prussia she'd met before, lifeless. Not apathetic, like Canada's second player, but like all the vigor and pride was just drained from him.

"She's trickier then the looks." Spain laughed. Skylar's hair was grabbed and she was lifted up from the floor, hissing in pain. "They said we could do what we liked to her, Si? I wouldn't mind hearing her beg before we leave." Spain had a hard grip on her hair and he lowered himself to look into her eyes. She shivered as he licked his lips, dragging up his reclaimed axe to her neck.

"No- Spain! Please fight it!" She did beg, what else could she do? "I- I know you're a good man-"

Spain just laughed.

It was no use! She just could not reason with him. Her mind raced as he moved the axe down her, grazing her skin-

Something collided with Spain, wrapping around his nose and mouth. Russia's scarf and body were firmly wrapped around Spain's face. His axe clattered to the floor.

"Aaaugh?! Damn it! Get this thing off me!"

Prussia went to help, only to be punched in the face by America. He'd grown two buff little arms, and was going at Prussia.

"America?! How did you do that?!" England gaped.

America turned and grinned. "I have no idea!" Then he charged at Prussia again.

Skylar watched as the tiny little mochi charged the two possessed nations, they were fighting so hard, but they didn't stand a chance! She had to do something, now.

The door! She needed to bust open that door! She spotted Spain's axe on the ground and immediately grabbed it. It was heavy as hell, she'd have to do this fast.

Reaching the door she hoisted the axe over her head and brought it down on the seal. The wood didn't break, but she felt a sudden sizzle burst through the air like static. She lifted it up, she heard heard Spain cursing down the hall, brought it down again. The seal shattered like glass and vanished completely.

"I did it!" She gasped as she felt a hand pull on her pants leg.

She looked down to see Romano, eyes wide, he was staring at Prussia and Spain, who had just finished dealing with the mochi nations. Who were all slumped and exhausted in various places in the floor.

She ran forward, grabbing the nearest mochi, Germany, maybe she could-

"Skylar... Go..." She heard England's voice rasp.

Prussia ran for her.

"SKYLAR!" Romano yelled from behind.

Skylar ran, back towards the open door and into Italy's fantasy. Romano slammed the door shut behind them. It shook for a few seconds then stopped.

She, Romano, and Germany sat on the windy hill. Alone.

"They're gone." She whispered. "They're all gone."


	17. Chapter 17

"What... What do we do?" She couldn't breathe. All that work, for nothing. All the nations, gone. "Wh-w-what...?" She started shaking. She'd failed. It was over. Tears sprang up, unbidden, and began to run down her cheeks.

"Enough." Germany spoke, his voice was shaking. "That's enough, I said! No more crying!"

She started wiping the tears away, trying to stop shaking.

He cleared his throat. "We'll get them all back." Germany spoke with complete certainty.

She took a few breaths, trying to calm herself. "Okay... Okay, I'm sorry."

Germany turned his square body to look at his surroundings.

"This... Place. I know this place..." He muttered under his breath. "Austria's old home." He sounded odd.

She nodded. "Yeah, Italy's fantasy is based around his time here with Hungary, Austria, and... Holy Rome."

"I... see."

Skylar stared at Germany for a moment, recalling the possible connecting between Holy Rome. Was he feeling nostalgic?

Romano ran forward. "Feli! Feliciano!"

Skylar lifted Germany and walked after Romano. There was a lovely wind and the smell in the air made her feel like she'd come home, even though she'd only been here the one time.

"Romano!" A little voice called out.

Turning the corner she saw little Italy run out of the house and wrap his arms around Romano.

"You're back from big brother Spain's house already? I'm so happy!"

She felt Germany's heart begin to race. "I-Italy.."

Italy spotted them and gasped. "Oh no! It's the bad lady again!"

Romano grabbed Italy's hand. "No Feli! She's your friend! You've got to snap out of this!"

Italy frowned. "But... Holy Rome said she was bad..."

"He's a liar! She's really nice and she helped me a lot! She's our friend Feli, so be nice to her." Romano pulled Italy forward.

Italy looked at Skylar with big, soft brown eyes, his little face turning pinkish as he fidgeted slightly. "Um... Hello."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Hi, Italy. My name is Skylar."

"Sky... Skylar?" He tilted his head slightly. "Oh wow, I've never heard that name before, it's very pretty."

She smiled, remembering Italy's words when they first met.

_A pretty name for a pretty lady._

"Thank you."

Italy's eyes trailed down to the mochi in her arms. "What is that? I've never seen anything like it!" Italy poked Germany.

"This is Germany. He's a nation, like you. He doesn't always look like this."

"G...Germany?" Italy spoke the name softly. "Germany..." He seemed puzzled.

"You know it, don't you?" She pressed. "That name sounds familiar."

He nodded. "It does, but I don't remember where I've heard it before."

Germany said nothing, he only stared, transfixed, at Italy.

"Germany is your friend Italy. A really good friend who cares about you a lot." She felt Germany flush in her hands. "And I know you care about him too."

Italy stared into her eyes. Tentatively, he reached out, placing his tiny hand on her cheek. "...I... I know you... Too. I feel like we met before in a dream."

An idea struck her and she dug into her pocket for her phone, which had long been forgotten. "It wasn't a dream Italy." She went to her photos and showed them to Italy. Back in New York, on the ferry, Italy had grabbed Skylar's phone and began taking pictures. Of the people, of the ferry, of himself, of Skylar, and then the perfect photo of the two of them with the Statue of Liberty on the background.

"That's... That's me, isn't it? As an adult! And you're there too! Wow! That's amazing!" He bounced around, just like the Italy she knew.

"Italy, please. Please come with us."

Italy's smile faded. He looked at Skylar, then Germany, (who was still very quiet and flustered) then Romano, who nodded to his brother.

"...okay."

She sighed it relief. "Thank you Italy."

Italy smiled. "Can we have pasta where we're going?"

She couldn't stifle the giggle. "Of course."

"_Italia_!" Holy Rome stood in front of the door out, glaring at her menacingly. "Where are you going, Italy?!"

Italy shrink back a little. "I need to go with Skylar and Romano."

Holy Rome frowned. "I came back to you, just like I promised, and you just want to leave?"

"I'm... I..."

Romano sneered. "Shut up! You're not the real Holy Rome in the first place! You're just a bastard copy!"

Holy Rome's eyes trained on Romano. He reached to his side, revealing a sword. Skylar stepped in his path.

"Whoever you are, step aside." She ordered. "You can't have Italy." He was just an illusion, and a child at that.

The fake holy Rome smiled. "That's where your wrong. I have claimed his heart as my own. I'm complete now, with him. And I won't allow you-" Holy Rome's shape began to shift. He got taller, older, muscular. "-or anyone else take him from me."

An adult Holy Rome raised his hand. A gust of wind enveloped Skylar, sending her flying through the air. Her head smacked a stone wall and she could have sworn she heard a crack.

"Skylar!"

It hurt so badly. It was hard to convince herself it wasn't real. She tried to stand but her entire body felt brittle, like it would shatter under too much pressure.

"Holy Rome?! Stop!"

She looked up and saw little Italy running out in front of Holy Rome, arms wide. "Please! Don't hurt her!"

Holy Rome smiled sweetly at Italy and kneeled before him. "I have to." His hand wrapped around Italy's neck. "You won't leave me. I'll never let you go!"

Italy squirmed in the fake's grasp. Romano charged at Holy Rome only to be kicked in the stomach. He collapsed to his knees, coughing and gasping.

"Stop!" She tried to stand again, only to fall into the dirt.

She came face to face with Germany.

"We have to save Italy." Was all he said.

It's all he needed to say.

She nodded, grabbing Germany in her trembling hands.

"NO!"

Another gust of wind sent her flying back into the wall. Still, she held onto Germany tightly.

She opened her mouth, feeling only a slight but of nausea as she lifted the square mochi to her mouth.

Swallowing the mochi was much, much harder this time. Not only was Germany an unusual shape but he was almost rock hard. Her jaw was already aching by the time she managed to close her mouth around the mochi.

Swallowing proved especially difficult. Germany kept getting stuck and she found herself choking.

Holy Rome wasn't making it easier for her either. He tossed Italy aside and punched her in the face, the gut, anything to make her spit up Germany. She nearly did, more then once.

Germany squirmed in her mouth, pushing slowly but steadily down. His oddly shaped body scraped the back of her throat.

She needed to breath! She was choking!

"Open your mouth you little bitch!"

His fingers wretched open her mouth, squeezing between her teeth-

As Germany pushed free from her throat and was swallowed hole.

The fake Holy Rome's eyes went wide and Skylar could have sworn she saw fear flash in them. He let out a growl and pulled her forward, his sword suddenly stabbing through her stomach.

She gasped for air, groaned in pain, blood trickled from her mouth-

An explosion. Her stomach suddenly hot and churning, energy sparking through her limbs as she felt suddenly more then just herself.

She was Skylar Smith.

She was Germany.

And they were pissed.

Their hand wrapped around the sword in her stomach, ripping it out with only a slight bit of pain. Their eyes turned to Italy, who watched them with wide eyes.

"G-Germany?" His small voice called to them.

Warmth fluttered through his chest their heart skipping a beat. Memories of breathless kisses and warm embraces. Even if it wasn't real...

He loved Italy. They knew that now.

Skylar gripped the whip in their fist. They struck the fake in the face, whip cracking in the air. The face of Holy Rome flickered. They didn't let up, the whip wrapped around the fake's neck and their hand pounded into his face. Every punch felt earth shattering. She felt invincible. Slowly, the true identity of the fake came in to focus.

Italy's second player.

He glared at them. "You think you've won?" He sneered. "It's only a matter of time until this world is permanent. We'll be whole and you'll be dead."

With that threat, he vanished.

Germany turned to Italy, who looked at them wide eyed.

"Germany... Is that really you?"

Germany smiled. "_Ja_, it's really me."

Italy stepped closer. "I remember... I remember you!" Italy ran forward and hugged them.

They flushed. "Italy... I..."

This isn't how he pictured it. Maybe he shouldn't-

She felt a rush of excitement.

_Do it! Do it!_

"I... Ich..."

She didn't speak why German but she'd read enough fan fiction to know what he wanted to say.

_Yes!_

Italy blinked, confused. "What is it Germany?"

"I-Italy... _Ich liebe_..." He sighed, frustrated with himself. It was so much easier in his fantasy. Then smiled, he pulled Italy a little closer, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. "_Ich liebe dich_."

Italy's eyes widened. "Germany-"

She felt something click. An explosion of white smoke. She was herself again. Staring into the stunned face of Italy.

Mochi Germany was looking at the ground between them, body more rigid then usual.

"Germany?" Italy asked, hesitantly.

Germany looked away and Skylar could see his blush.

"Did... Did you mean it, Germany?" He asked, kneeling.

Germany sputtered in German. "I- _tut mir leid- ich- das war nicht_-"

Italy placed his hands on mochi Germany's square body, lifting him up, smiling. He place a small peck on his face. Germany's body seemed to shiver and went entirely red. "_Ti amo_, Germany."

She laughed, nearly toppling over in exhaustion. Her hand trailed to her stomach... The wound was gone...

"Cut the sappy crap!" Romano snapped.

Romano dusted himself off before he walked over to the other, limping slightly.

"Are you... okay... Romano?" She asked, having a hard time catching her breath.

His cheeks turned slightly pinkish. "I'm fine."

Italy hugged Romano, tightly.

"So... what do we do now?" She asked the group.

Germany hummed thoughtfully. "Italy was the final one?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Italy was last."

"Then we need to go after the others."

She nodded. "And hopefully stop the second players before this change becomes permanent."

"We should..." He shivered a little. "We should try to do... That again. Then go after them. That way we may have a fighting chance."

She nodded, hating the idea. "Seems like we don't have much choice."

"But how do we find them?!" Romano asked. "We don't have any idea where they are!"

Skylar smiled. "The same way we've been doing it. The doors."

Romano frowned. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I justify the difficulty to reach Italy and the powers of Holy Rome because Italy is the main character of Hetalia. Therefore, when it comes to taking over that world, Italy is the most important. Obviously the others are main characters too, but Italy is the most important.**

**Also, I love the idea of Skylar accidentally fangirling Germany into a love confession.**

**Makes sense? I certainly hope so. XD It made sense to me. (Which doesn't really mean much)  
**


	18. Chapter 18

She carefully opened the door, peeking out. No sign of anyone. "Coast's clear." She whispered. She was followed by Romano then Italy. Italy was holding Germany in his hands. He paused just outside the threshold, then stepped out of his fantasy. Skylar carefully shut the door-

A familiar explosion of white smoke.

Mochi Italy blinked, then gasped, then looked around. "Vee~ Look Germany! Look at me! I'm so small and cute! Aren't I cute?"

Germany blushed. "_J-ja_."

"Will you two shut up!" Romano hissed, stomping his foot. "We need to hurry!"

Skylar nodded, picking up Germany.

Swallowing him was just as hard this time as last time, without the added stress of getting gutted.

After some choking, she finally managed to do it.

The surge of power that was becoming familiar now burned through her. They turned to the Romano, who held Italy in his hands. "Are you ready?"

They both shivered, but nodded.

They grabbed the door knob and pictured the group of mochi nations. They needed to find them, to rescue them.

They opened the door, stepping through with little hesitation. They needed to move quickly.

The were outside, she beloved, in a courtyard, was this England's house? She took a few steps forward, looking around. No sign of the mochi nations, no sign if anyone.

Something isn't right.

Just as that though occurs to them light blinds them. Enveloping them from below. Skylar collapsed, degrading into a fit of coughs. Her entire body aching and burning.

"Ah~ too bad!" A familiar voice mocked.

Skylar opened her eyes and saw Germany's second player, lifting up the mochi of Germany that lay limply on the ground. The ground... There was some kind of... Markings. It was a trap after all. She and Germany had been forcefully separated.

"Get your hands off me you bastard!"

Romano was struggling in the arms of Spain. Italy's second player had the real Italy squirming in his grasp.

A hand grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet. She came face to face with Prussia's cold, hopeless face.

"All for nothing." He muttered, dragging her forward.

_Oh god, please no!_

The Second players were all there, all holding their counterparts. Their expressions dark, hateful, excited.

"You're just in time." Oliver chirped. "Just a few more minutes and the spell will be permanent! You have excellent timing my dear!"

_It's over._

Her entire body began to shake. What did she do now!?

"Look at her trembling." The other Russia sneered. "She is afraid."

America came forward. "Well she fucking should be!" He backhanded her, if not for Prussia's hand firmly grasping her arm she would have been sent face first on to the gravel. She tasted blood in her mouth.

"Now, now, there'll be time for that later." Oliver moved from where he was standing back to the door. "Let's get in place, shall we?"

All the nations moved, piling into the home. Prussia dragging Skylar and Spain carrying a bucking and struggling Romano.

She was dragged; half numb half terrified, into a large room. All the furniture had been removed and on the floor was a large sigil.

_Seriously? Another one?_

This one, however, appeared far more intricate then anything she'd seen previously. In the center of the circle stood a large mirror. The mirror itself appeared to be nothing special, but the reflection was twisting and swirling, giving off a pale white glow.

The nine nations all took their places around the mirror in the circle.

"One minute." Oliver's voice quivered with anticipation, excitement, longing. "Just one more minute!"

She had to do something.

She had to stop this!

Her hand went to her pocket, grasping the knife, with no warning she stabbed Prussia in his side. The nation gasped in pain and his hold loosened enough for her to break away from him. She ran into the circle- throwing herself past the second players. She heard shouts, she heard someone calling her name. Skylar ran passed them all but just as she reached the mirror pain exploded in her back. She gasped and collided with the mirror. She fell forward and sent the mirror, and herself, to the floor.

The mirror shattered beneath her. The sparks flew out in all directions. They enveloped her. She saw the faces of the second players, saw Romano-

Then it all vanished. She couldn't breathe, couldn't see. Her leg hurt.

Why did it hurt so much?

She tried to move, to open her eyes but the world went black.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**You may not remember but the mirror Skylar broke was the same that England nearly knocked over in the first story 'Perchance to Dream' in the second chapter, when he first met his second player. I tried to make it seem relevant because I knew I'd probably do something with it later but I didn't really have another opportunity to bring it in until now.**

**With all this world hopping you'd think it's easy but in my mind Oliver's been working for years to set all this up. Getting to another world and all, not to mention trying to join with (What he sees) as his counterpart.**


	19. Chapter 19

Romano saw it all. He saw Skylar run into the circle, the second players trying to stop her, just before she reached the mirror the other Italy threw a knife that sunk into her back. She fell onto the mirror and it shattered into a million pieces. It sparked and the entire room was twisted around with it.

When the sparks of light had vanished, the mirror was just plain glass shards on the wood floor and Skylar was gone.

It took him some time to realize the differences in the room.

With a shock he spotted Feliciano. No longer a mochi, or even a child. He was himself again. And he wasn't the only one. All the nations were restored. Standing, dazed, in the circle... Next to their second players.

Romano realized that he was restored too, no longer a child.

Spain's grip on his weakened. "R-Romano...?" Spain looked confused and weary. "What... What was I..? I almost..."

He was himself again.

The silence was finally broken by a screech of frustration. "Ruined! It's all RUINED!" The other England stormed to the center of the room, kicking and stomping the shattered pieces of glass. "Years, YEARS of preparation gone! Because of that little who-"

His rant was cut off abruptly as he was punched in the face by the real England. "Shut up! I'm sick of you and your rubbish!"

The real nations turned to face their counterparts, ready for a fight. Except Italy, who backed away. Romano ran to his brother, putting more space between the two.

"St-stay back!" He spat at the other Italy, who pulled out a knife, eyes set on Feliciano. "Stop!" Romano was terrified, he was just as scared as his brother.

The other Italy went after them, knife in hand-

"Hands to yourself!"

Prussia grabbed the fake Italy's hand twisting it behind him. Before a swift kick to the groin.

So much began happening all at once, Romano had trouble keeping track of it all. The nations and their second players began fighting. Using weapons or even just their bare hands.

Prussia and Spain were teaming up on the fake Italy, beating him until he stayed down. The guy didn't go down easily. He lashed out at then with his knives, giving them a few good slices before he finally went down.

Romano caught the blow that sent the fake England to the floor, blood running from his mouth and ears.

The real America was having trouble with his counterpart. Being barehanded while the fake had a bat. Prussia ran to America's aid, and helped the young nation beat the fake into submission.

Spain went to the aide of France. Whose double brandished a rapier.

Russia had just overpowered his double with his pipe. His usual smile was gone. He seemed to be thinking of nothing more then beating his fake into a stain on the floor.

Japan was having trouble with the fake's sword. Finally, Japan was stabbed in the gut. He groaned in pain and the other Japan smiled, triumphant. Japan grabbed the hilt of the sword, keeping it firmly in place as he head butted the fake. The fake stumbled back, sword still in Japan's stomach. Flinching slightly, Japan pulled the sword from his stomach and went after his double, brandishing the bloody weapon.

France, with England's help, pulled the fake Canada away from the real one.

China was utilizing martial arts to deflect his fake's attacks, until Japan, having just defeated his copy, came to his aid.

Germany was in a fist fight with his double. The two wailed on each other with tremendous force. Finally, Germany faked a punch, before landed a decisive blow to his fake's chest, causing him to gasp for air. Taking the opportunity, Germany proceeded to beat his copy to the ground. His fists ran with the blood of his copy.

Germany kneeled on the fake's chest, punching his face over and over. As the other fights in the room ended, all that was left was the sounds of Germany grunting and the squishing of what was left of his double's face.

Italy gingerly touched Germany's shoulder and Germany whirled around. His face splattered with blood and eyes wide.

"It's okay Germany. I-it's over..."

Germany took in a few sharp breaths, looked at the twitching body of his double, then nodded, standing.

"We... Need to get rid of them." Germany spoke voice hoarse.

England nodded. His clothes also spattered with blood. "Yes, leave it to me."

England went to work right away, the others watching the fakes carefully, weapons in hand.

Finally England was finished. The moved the fakes in the circle, most were unconscious.

"This... This isn't the end..." The other England gasped.

"That's were your wrong." England replied, coldly.

The sigil came to life and all the second players vanished.

The room around them seemed to shift, returning to normal. Everything was back to normal...

The nations stopped to look at each other; relief, disbelief, and exhaustion evident on everyone's faces.

"Where did... You send them?" Canada asked, breathless.

"I'm not sure." England admitted. "Not their world, and not Skylar's world eit-"

England stopped. His eyes widened. "Oh god."

"Oh shit! Where is she?!"

Romano suddenly felt... Tired... Exhausted. He saw similar looks on the faces around the room. He fell back...

* * *

Skylar felt someone beside her but couldn't be sure who it was. She contemplated asking for a long time before forcing her eyes to open. She felt so light and warm.

Rome sat next to her, smiling. She couldn't see where or even when they were, all see could see was Rome. "I knew you could do it."

She smiled back, weakly. "Am I dead?"

He laughed softly. "No."

"Am I going to die?"

He shrugged. "Eventually. Everybody does, you know." His eyes pulled away from her, staring into the distance at something her eyes were incapable of seeing. "Even nations die."

She frowned. "Am I going to die now?"

His smile faded, just a bit. "It's possible."

"Oh..." She sighed. "Is that why you're here?" She'd been raised Catholic, but had never really believed in an afterlife, maybe in the Hetalia world there was one.

"I'm sticking around here, just in case..."

She laughed a little. "That's depressing."

He grinned. "Yes, I agree. What would you rather talk about?"

"I... Dunno..." She felt very tired.

"We don't have to talk if you don't want to."

She thought it over. "How many more chances will I get to talk to _the _Ancient Rome?"

He laughed, this time loud and warm. She could feel his laugh reverberating through the air. "Very true. Well said."

* * *

Romano's eyes fluttered open. His movements were sluggish ans his vision was hazy. He forced himself to sit up and look around. Italy on the ground next to him, unconscious, but why in the world were they outside? Where were they?

His neck really hurt and his back...

Italy was sleeping peacefully and his memories slowly came back to him. They had just gotten rid of those freaks! Romano examined his brother. Italy was still himself, not a mochi or even a child. No hole in his chest...

He was home, in Italy. Barely a few minutes away from their main house...

Romano turned and saw their car, overturned.

_Oh god..!_

He stood up and ran to the car. He could see Skylar, still inside and still bleeding. Someone else stumbled out of the car, covered on blood.

"Romano? Italy?" Spain's voice was shaken. "Did.. Did all that really...?"

Romano reached inside the car, unbuckling the unconscious girl and dragging her from the wreck, cradled in his arms. He turned to Spain. "Call an ambulance!"

Spain looked flustered and more confused then ever but did as he said.

Romano put pressure on Skylar's leg.

The wound was worse then he remembered it...

Or was that all a dream? Did any of that happen at all?

"Skylar?!"

Italy was suddenly beside him. "Is she okay? Will she be okay?!"

Romano heard sirens in the distance.

He honestly did not know.

* * *

They talked for hours. At least, it felt like hours. It could have been less time.

Rome did most of the talking. About his life, about his favorite battles and memories. Every once in a while, when she had trouble focusing on his stories, he'd ask her to tell him something about herself. She talked about her parents, the house she'd grown up in back in Italy. How hard the move to the states had been. How the kids didn't like her because she talked a little funny and had a weird name...

During those times Rome would listen quietly, nodding and offering sympathetic words.

As they spoke, she felt a growing pain in her body, and especially in her leg. For a while, she ignored it, but eventually the pain became strong enough for her to ask. "What's happening?"

Rome let out a relieved sigh. "You'll be alright now. He brushed some stray strands of hair from her face. "It was a pleasure to meet you Skylar Smith. I don't think we'll ever meet again."

She was about to question what he meant when her eyes opened.

She inhaled sharply, body going stiff. She was sleeping? Was all that a dream? Now that she was awake it certainly felt like a dream...

She was in a hospital, alive! She looked out the window, not sure what to expect, but everything was normal. She could see people and cars in the parking lot. Nothing was destroyed, nothing was wrong.

The truth slowly dawned on her and she smiled.

No, not a dream at all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The fighting scene was extremely difficult for me to write. I considered just making the second players vanish when the mirror was broken, but that seemed like a cop out. Actions scenes aren't really my thing.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Skylar was resting, staring out the window. She'd been unconscious for the past few days. Her leg had needed stitches but the doctors assured her that she would be fine. The doctor also told her he would call her 'guardians' and inform them that she was awake and free to see visitors. All there was left was wait.

An hour or so later the door slammed open and someone ran in and hugged her tightly.

She laughed, hugging him back. "Hi Italy."

Italy's eyes were wide with worry and concern. Showing off their soft, light brown color. "Are you alright?! Are you hurting anywhere? I was so worried you were gonna- I thought-" Tears formed in his eyes and began to fall as Italy wailed hopelessly. "Do they have to cut it off? Are you gonna lose your leg?! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault-"

Italy was promptly bopped on the head by Germany. "She will be fine, Italy! Stop your bawling."

Italy's lower lip trembled. "B-b-but Germanyyyy!"

Skylar laughed. "I'm fine, Italy. Really."

Italy instantly brightened. "Thank goodness!"

Japan stepped forward and bowed. "We are all relieved to see you are recovering."

Italy produced a sack, "We brought you some lunch! We brought you pasta and sausages and some rice balls! Oh! And Romano made you some _cassateddi_! Have you ever had _cassateddi_, Skylar? It's delicious! Romano woke up really early and worked all morning to make it for you-"

"Shut up!" Romano hissed, cheeks a deep red.

Skylar was touched. "Thank you. That all sounds great."

"Oh! And Skylar! When you get out of the hospital, we're all gonna get together and have a big party!"

"A party? What for?"

Italy laughed, airily. "What do you mean? It's for you, silly! As a big 'thank you' for saving us!"

She blushed, looking down to her hands. "Oh."

Skylar ate lunch with Italy, Germany, Japan, and Romano. She was starving and everything tasted amazing. Much better than the food she's gotten that morning.

"How long will you be here?" Romano asked.

She paused, recalling what to doctor had said. "A few more days. My dad is gonna kill me." She laughed softly despite the shit storm that would follow when she got back. "How are the others?"

"They are safe. We told them you were here, so you should expect more visitors before you leave the hospital."

Turns out Germany was exactly right.

* * *

The next day she was greeted by a large bouquet of red, pink, and white roses. Followed by France.

"_Bonjour_, _mon cher_! I brought you some lovely flowers to brighten up this dreary place!" He placed the flowers on her bedside table.

"Thank you France, they're beautiful."

He smiled cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Better, I guess. Tired of sitting."

He nodded, sympathetically. "Ah, I see." He stopped and turned to look around the room, frowning. "What are you waiting for, you silly fools! Come in! She will not bite!"

Slowly, two heads peaked around the corner. Prussia and Spain. They both had conflicted, unhappy looks that didn't suit either nation. Prussia's hands were shoved in his pockets and staring at the wall. Spain stared at his feet. "I... I'm sorry... for..."

_Oh that..._

"Don't worry about what happened." She did her best to smile at them. "You weren't yourselves. I don't blame you for what happened, so please don't blame yourselves."

That seemed to quell their guilt a bit.

France clapped his hands together. "There, you see? I told you so."

She was eager to change the subject. "So, are you coming to the party?"

France looked disappointed. "You already know?"

She shrugged. "Italy told me."

France tsked. "Well, leave it to the silly fool to go and spoil the surprise. _Oui_, we'll all be there."

She sighed, unable to keep the smile off her face. "Sorry."

"No, no, don't be ridiculous."

She looked from France, then Spain, then Prussia. The "Bad Touch" Trio in all their glory. Think of their monikers almost made her laugh. Prussia the 'pervert, France the 'rapist', and Spain 'the pedophile'. It was absolutely laughable.

_Yeah, right._

She bit her lip in an attempt to hide her smile.

* * *

Later that day she was treated to a visit from Russia, of all people, followed by a reluctant China.

"_Privet_, my friend!" He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her in a tight hug.

She did her best to pat Russia's back. "Hi. H-how are you?"

Russia released her, smiling. "I am well. You are well too, da? Are you hurting anywhere?"

She felt a bit uncomfortable. Talking with Russia was easier when he was a child. "No, I'm okay."

He nodded, reaching into his coat. "I brought a gift for you!" He revealed a bottle of vodka. She almost laughed as he placed it on her bedside table.

"Oh, thank you very much." She smiled at him, as genuinely as she could manage. "I don't think I'll be allowed to drink it here but it was very considerate of you, thanks."

"It is the least I can be doing to thank you." He turned, smiling at China with a thinly veiled glare. "Isn't that right?"

China nodded. "...thank you."

She cleared her throat. "So, uh, will you be at the party?"

Russia nodded happily. "_Da_! I've invited my sisters to come. And Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia will be coming, too!"

_All of them?! How big is this party gonna be?_

"S-sounds like fun. Can't wait."

* * *

Sitting alone in the hospital between visits gave Skylar a lot of time to think. Her mind running over the events of the last week or so. Two weeks ago, she was just a high school graduate with no idea what to do with her life, today she was sitting in a fictional universe after saving her favorite characters from the fan created evil counterparts.

Which brought up question she was having a hard time answering.

Why did they do it?

Why did the second players do what they did? Why did they want to become one with the Hetalia characters in the first place?

More than that, how the hell did the second players even come to exist!? They weren't canon characters in Hetalia. They were just alternate color swaps. It was the fan base who gave them their dark personalities. Did the fans create them? Did they always exist and had the fans just gotten psychic messages from the ether or some crap like that?

On that note, when did this world, the Hetalia world, come to be? Had _it_ always existed? Did Himaruya accidentally bring it into being? And if he did, where there more worlds like this one? Was it just anime? Or did books count, too? Or movies? Television? How about musicals? Were there worlds where people actually broke out into song and dance? Or maybe-

Okay, now she was just giving herself a headache.

She fell back onto the bed, closing her eyes. There wasn't any real way to figure this out was there? She let out a long, resigned sigh and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the day before her release, she was visited by America, England, and Canada.

America burst into the room, grinning. "Hey Sky! How you feeling?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. It's good to see you."

America lifted a grocery bag and handed it to her. "You'd better eat it before it melts."

Peering inside, Skylar found a carton of ice cream.

"I got you something too..." Canada pulled out a bottle of maple syrup.

"And Britain brought you some of his rock-hard scones!" America added with a grin.

England glared at America with the red hot intensity of a thousand suns. "I only brought them because you insisted I bring a gift!" He blushed in that sweet way only a tsundere character can. "I don't care if you eat them."

She shook her head. "No, I'd love some." Despite her reassurance, she couldn't help feeling a little wary of the baked goods. They didn't appear to be burned but that didn't assure the taste. She took Canada's maple syrup and drizzled it onto the vanilla ice cream, then scooped up both on the scone. It didn't taste half bad.

Or maybe England's awful cooking shattered her taste buds on impact. That was also possible.

America gaped at it. "Dude, that looks nasty! Can I try it?"

She laughed through her mouthful. "Shhur."

America followed suit, dunking a scone into the maple drizzled ice cream. "Noh bahh." He hummed approvingly. "Wann shome?" He asked Canada and England.

"No, thank you." Canada replied with a shy smile.

"No." England muttered, frowning.

America swallowed, then laughed. "More for us!"

She didn't know what it was about America. Maybe it was because he was her country, but she could never really bring herself to be angry or annoyed by him. His energy and charisma were too contagious.

America grinned. "So, you ready for the party tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Yeah, definitely. Um, do you know how many people are coming?"

England shrugged. "Impossible to say. Just about everyone's heard of... Well, what happened?"

"A lot of people are really excited to meet you." Canada added.

"R-really?"

England sighed. "It can't be helped, really. So prepare to be thoroughly accosted when you arrive at the party tomorrow."

She sighed, butterflies in her stomach. "Great."

As the three began to leave, something occurred to her. "Oh! England!"

England paused at the door, looking over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Can I… ask you a question?"

England looked to Canada and America. "You to go on."

America and Canada just shrugged it off. "Sure. See ya at the party Skylar! It'll be awesome! Right, bro?"

Canada smiled. "Yeah, definitely."

She waved as the two left and England took a seat by her hospital bed. "What's on your mind?"

"Well… it's about the second players…"

England's expression darkened significantly. "You don't have to worry about them anymore. They're gone."

"No, it's not about that."

England laced his fingers together, leaning forward attentively. "What's wrong?"

She tried to think of the best way to ask, but nothing really came to mind. "I just- I'm confused is all. I don't understand why they did what they did… to all of you."

England's eyes trailed off to the window. "I don't think we'll ever really know for sure."

Skylar couldn't help the feeling of disappointment. She frowned. "Yeah, I guess." _What a copout._

"…but I may have a theory." He added, quietly.

That got her attention. "Really? What is it?"

"This is merely speculation, so take it with a grain of salt." England's eyes left the window and travelled to his hands as he fiddled with his sleeves. "I think they felt… empty." His brow furrowed. "I was in their world, back when all this began, it was… like a nightmare."

"You were!?" Skylar hadn't heard of this yet.

"It wasn't dissimilar to the state our world became after they..." There was a physical twitch and England's hand momentarily, and maybe even unconsciously, went to his chest. "…attacked us." He seemed to shake it off. "But their world had no people, they were the only beings to occupy that world."

"Do… do you think they killed them all?" She asked, feeling a little sick at the thought.

"No, I doubt anyone lived in that world before them."

She tried to imagine it, a world that was twisted and empty. "…you said they felt empty?"

He continued. "They never seemed to be capable of any positive emotions. They were never joyful. No love, just desire. Never content, perpetually bitter and jealous of one another. They were vengeful, violent, and full of despair. During that time I was… with them, in that world…" He froze up again, taking a sharp breath before continuing. "I never saw them portray any sort of humanity."

She couldn't argue with that, she hadn't seen any evidence of that either. "So, they were empty because they couldn't feel positive emotions?"

"That's what I believe." He confirmed. "On some level, they understood the fact that they were incomplete people and that led them to seek ways to fill the void.

"And found you…"

He nodded, gravely. "They stole our hearts. Perhaps it was merely part of the ritual that Oliver created, but I cannot help but consider the symbolic aspect to it. By stealing our hearts, the symbolic representation of emotions like love and compassion, they wished to fill the void in themselves." England suddenly straightened his posture, clearing his throat. "Of course, as I said, this is merely conjecture on my part. Little more than a shot in the dark…. We have no means of verifying this theory."

Skylar nodded, then thought it over for a moment, considering England's theory. "If that was true… it's kind of sad. Almost pitiable."

The corners of England's mouth turned up in a slight smirk. "Almost." He stood from the seat, taking a moment to straighten his clothes. "Get some rest miss Smith, you have a big day tomorrow."

She laughed nervously and nodded. "I don't suppose there's still time to call it off?" She wasn't sure her heart could take seeing so many nations all at once.

"Not even the slightest possibility."

She slumped back onto the pillow. "Crap."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So that little talk at the end was my explanation of what happened and why.**

**It's also a roundabout way of saying that it's all our fault. XD **

**Since the fan's are the ones that made the second players in the first place. (Whoopsie)**


	21. Chapter 21

Skylar left the hospital with Italy and Germany. They met up with Spain and Romano not long after and the five of them went to the party together.

It was held in a huge ballroom with loads of different foods from nations all over the world. The displays of food were as elaborate as the decorations that hung from the walls and ceiling.

"This is... Amazing." It was really too much. She didn't know what to do with herself.

Sure enough the room was already filled with familiar faces. Nations from the show. Austria was actually playing the piano when she arrived. It was light, airy music that attributed to the mood perfectly.

Someone rushed up to her.

"Hey! Do you, like, think that's her?" A blond jumped into view with bright green eyes that she recognized immediately.

"Hey, you're her, right?"

She nodded. "I think so."

"Your name is Skylar, isn't it?" Another young man followed behind Poland, with long brown hair.

She nodded. "Lithuania, right? And you're Poland."

Poland seemed pleased. "Wow, so you, like, really do come from another world and saved everything?"

She wasn't really sure how to respond to that. "Kind of."

"She is being modest." A large arm wrapped around her shoulders and she was overwhelmed by the smell of vodka. "You should be more confident!"

She looked up at the towering nation. "U-uh. Hi, Russia. How are you?" She could help but notice how Poland and Lithuania both tensed at his appearance.

"I am glad to see everyone having a good time! Right, Lithuania?"

Lithuania laughed uncomfortably. "Y-yes, of course."

Russia rustled Skylar hair, as one might a child's. "You have fun too! And next time you come back you will visit my house."

As he walked away Skylar was left to wonder-

_Wait, next time?!_

_...Will there really be a next time?_

She should be happy. She'd had an experience a lot of other people might wish for. A lot of it had been scary but it was still fun, exciting, an adventure... But now it was over. Back to her normal life.

Lithuania sighed thoughtfully. "Huh, Russia really seems enamored with you."

She stiffened at that. "You really think so?"

"You should, like, stay away from him. He's a creep." Poland glared at the direction Russia went.

She couldn't exactly say Poland was wrong, historically Poland had plenty of reasons to not like Russia. And while people might forget and trespasses might seem less important over time, she imagined it was much harder for a nation to forget...

"You're probably right." She shrugged. "But I promised I would be his friend..." She'd meant it when she said it. It had been so easy to promise when Russia was a sad, lonely little kid.

Lithuania looked slightly alarmed. "I see."

"What?!" Poland gaped at her in disbelief. "Like, why would you do that?!"

She shrugged again.

"Stirring up trouble again, Poland?" A tall man with blond hair and glasses approached them, followed by a younger looking boy with brown hair who was a little shorter then her.

"I'm not doing anything!" Poland insisted, before pointing a finger at Skylar. "She's the crazy one!"

Estonia smiled at her, ignoring Poland entirely. "You must be Skylar, I'm Estonia. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

Latvia came forward, eyes gleaming mischievously. "So, is it true that you saw the fantasies of all the nations? Did you see Russia's? Was it really embarrassing?"

She flushed at his blunt questions as Estonia hissed, glancing around. "Latvia! Shh! Russia's still here you know!"

Latvia didn't seem to pay him much mind, still staring at Skylar in anticipation.

"Not embarrassing... He just... Wanted to be in a warm place with all his friends."

Latvia looked surprised and Poland scoffed. Lithuania's face showed a glimmer of pity.

"Oh! Estonia! Is that her?" A loud, cheerful voice came from behind her and... Was that bouncing?

As Skylar turned around she found herself embraced, pulled into a tight hug. She could tell be the... ample chest size who it had to be.

"You must be her! The brave girl who rescued my brother! Thank you! Thank you so much!" God, Skylar was being smothered.

Upon finally being released from the vice-like grip, she gasped for air. "N-no problem."

Ukraine was a big girl, not only referring to her... ahem. But she was also very tall, it seemed she was almost as tall as Russia. She didn't know what the show was talking about, she was very pretty. Maybe not supermodel looks or anything, but she had a very natural beauty. Skylar noticed she wasn't wearing any makeup, she'd probably look gorgeous if she did.

Another slender ran wrapped around her neck from behind and tightened. "Yes. Thank you _so_ much."

She shivered as the hug from behind suddenly felt like a choke hold. A soft, light voice cooed in her ear. "Thank you for helping _my_ big brother."

_Oh god, Belarus._

"My pleasure." She squeaked. "It's the least I could do..."

Ukraine laughed. "Come now Bella, be nice."

Belarus held on for a moment longer before releasing her and glaring daggers into her back.

"Um, it was nice to meet you all!" She spoke, a little too quickly. "I just, uh, need to go try some of that food! See ya later!" As she rushed off she heard them talking to one another.

"She seems like a sweat girl!" Ukraine announced.

"She's, like, kind of an oddball."

Skylar rolled her eyes. _Look who's talking._

Skylar found France by the food tables, next to the sweets. As she approached, she recognized them... They looked just like the ones in his shop in his fantasy. France looked up, smiling. As he saw the surprised look at her face his smile dimmed, just a bit.

"...Are you okay?" She asked softly.

He laughed. "I have my moments..." He sighed thoughtfully and grazed the tray of pastries. "It's pathetic, isn't it? How such a blatantly fake fantasy can effect me so."

"It's not pathetic." She replied firmly.

"Thank you for saying so..." He sighed, shrugging off his melancholy like an old coat and masking the pain she knew he felt with a smile. "But please, try the food. Especially the French cuisine. I guarantee you've never tasted anything so delicious." He gave her a cheerful wink before returning to the party.

She sighed, sadly, then noticed England approaching her. He was frowning, again.

"He's still thinking about it, isn't he?" England asked.

She nodded. "Yeah... Have you two... Talked at all since then?"

England fidgeted. "N-no. Not really."

"I see..."

"You think I should."

She nodded. "Yeah, eventually."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe you're right."

"It's not like you two are on a deadline." She admitted. "But I wouldn't wait too long, either."

England glared at her. "I know that." He huffed, indignantly.

She shrugged. "Yeah, sorry." She smiled, head lulling to the side slightly. "How are you feeling?"

He turned to her, confused, then scoffed. "I'm fine."

She nodded, approvingly. "Good, glad to hear it."

England cleared his throat and straightened his jacket. "Enjoy the party, it's in your honor after all." With that, he walked away.

She sighed softly, then decided she would help herself to some food.

She was just in the middle of tasting a German dish when someone approached her from behind.

"Skylar Smith, isn't it?" The voice was refined and the accent sounded German.

She spun around and found herself looking at Austria. He held out his hand, cordially. "I am Austria and my companion is Hungary. But suppose you already knew that."

Skylar stared at it for a moment stunned. Now _he_ was absolutely gorgeous in person. She shook his hand. "Nicsh toh-" oh shit! She'd been so star struck she'd totally forgot to swallow. She did so quickly, face turning a deep shade of red. "S-sorry about that. It's, uh, nice to meet you s-sir."

Hungary laughed, making her go more red. "We've heard a lot about you!"

Skylar did her best not to stutter. "Good things, I hope."

Hungary nodded, still smiling. "I would think so."

She coughed a little, feeling immensely uncomfortable. "That's uh, good."

Just then, arms wrapped around Austria's neck and shoulders. "Hey there! Are these losers giving you a hard time?"

Austria huffed, squirming. "Get your hands off me!" He turned his head to glare at the albino that currently had him in a head lock.

Skylar tried to speak. "N-no, I-"

Hungary revealed her frying pan. Where the hell was she keeping it?! "Get your hands off Austria! I'm warning you Prussia!"

Prussia grinned wickedly and shot a wink to Skylar. "What's the matter Hungary? You don't like to share your toys? I promise I won't rough him up too badly!" He laughed, loud and devilishly, loving every minute of it.

Hungary lunged at him and Prussia ducked, releasing Austria and howling like a madman as Hungary chased him off.

Austria huffed, straightening his clothes and glasses. "Some things never change." He turned back to Skylar, smiling pleasantly. "It was a pleasure to meet you miss Smith. I hope we meet again in more pleasant company."

She just smiled in response. "Thank you."

Eager to not repeat the same mistake, she quickly finished the food on her plate, just in time to receive a rather hard slap on the back.

"Hey! I found her!"

She was twisted around at a dizzying speed, leaving her light on her feet.

"Oh, you're right! It must be!"

She recognized the voices but she could confirm it right away as her vision was spinning.

After blinking a few times she saw a group of fair-haired men. The Nordic countries. The one slapping her back was Denmark. Finland was smiling warmly at her next to Sweden, who was really scary in person. Norway and Iceland not far behind.

"Hallo! I'm Finland! It's nice to meet you!" She shook his hand. "And this is Sweden."

Sweden's eyes were fixed on her. She knew from the show that he really didn't intend to look so angry but it just looked like he was glaring at her!

He nodded. "...'lo." She assumed that was a 'hello' his accent was a bit difficult...

"Nice to meet you, too. My name's-"

"Skylar!" Denmark cut her off. "You're the hero everyone's been going on and on about. Not bad girl! Not bad at all! Man, I wish I could have been there! I'd have loved a shot at those copies!"

He'd probably have just attacked them like Spain and Prussia. "It's too bad."

Norway took a step forward, examining her. "Impressive magic."

She blinked, confused. "I'm sorry?"

His face was blank as he explained. "The magic that brought you to this world. It's impressive."

"You can tell just by looking at me?" She asked, uncertain.

Norway took a sip of his drink. "Yep." And strolled away. What was Poland saying earlier about oddballs?

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWAT!" England's shouting broke the mood instantly as Skylar noticed a new face rush passed. Bright orange, wild, with the same eyebrows and eye color as England. The new face ran right up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She gasped at the sudden contact. The man snickered then pulled her into a kiss.

"Mmmph?!" The reaction was delayed due to the shear insanity of it. She froze, unable to move or think about anything but the warm mouth smiling against hers, the tongue that playfully teased her lips, and the taste whiskey.

"What in god's name are you doing you sexual deviant?!" England's familiar voice.

Skylar was pulled away, but not by England. Romano, of all people, glared daggers into the man. "Get your hands off her you bastard!"

The nation just laughed and shrugged before winking at Skylar. "Thanks for saving the wee shite." With that he ran off and out the door, laughing all the way as England stopped trying to chase him, completely out of breath.

Skylar cleared her throat, blushing madly. "W-who was that?"

"Ir'lnd." Sweden replied. His accent was a little think but she was pretty sure he'd said 'Ireland'.

"Oh."

England let out on indignant squawk. "Who keeps inviting him?!" He glared at Scotland, Northern Ireland, and Wales. Each of whom looked away innocently.

She laughed, still a little breathless. She hadn't been kissed like that in... In fact, she'd never been kissed like that. Never so skillfully.

She stumbled away, totally overwhelmed. There were so many characters from the show and webcomic. Watching the interactions play out all around her was almost more then she could take. She felt like everything was moving too fast, for her at least.

A soft hand grabbed hers, a feeling that was beginning become familiar as she turned to see Italy, smiling brightly. "Are you having fun?"

She nodded. "Yeah, this is all..." She laughed. "It's great."

Italy's smile fell a bit. "...do you really have to go back?"

He looked at her with pleading, puppy-dog eyes. She steeled herself and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I have to go back."

Italy sniffled, sadly. It broke her heart to see him look to dejected...

No. She had to be strong. She had to go back.

Then a little smile slowly crept over his face. "Okay, I understand." He perked up. "So, when can I come over to your house?"

Her jaw dropped. "You- what?!"

"_Da_! I want to visit your house too!" Russia was suddenly next to her, leaning over slightly and grinning.

"Dude! You can't go on an adventure without me!" America bounded in.

"I'd like to go, too." Canada added. "If that's alright."

"Bloody hell, again? We just got things settled and all of you want to go running back to that other world?!"

France laughed, a stereotypical 'oh-hoh-hoh'. "You're just a stick in the mud! Naturally, I'll be going as well."

England turned to Germany. "Well?! Aren't you going to say anything?"

Germany looked thoughtfully at Skylar, then turned to Italy. Italy shone those sad, puppy-dog eyes at him, batting his eyelashes. A small blush crossed Germany's cheeks before he finally sighed. "I suppose if Italy goes, I will have to go as well."

England sighed. "Unbelievable."

Spain ran up and took a spot next to Romano. "Ooh! Can I go too? And I'm sure Romano wants to go, right?"

Romano cursed under his breath and looked away.

Skylar was suddenly surrounded. Unable to respond.

Exasperated, excited, and totally overwhelmed. She laughed.

It seemed this wasn't quite the end of her adventure after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**So, it's finally done.  
**

**I kept thinking the ending was gonna be all sad and bitter sweet. But Italy was like "LOL NOPE VEE~"**

**I love that little bastard. XD**

**(I couldn't resist bringing in Ireland as I actually visited Ireland two years ago for the same study abroad program that sent me to Spain.)**

**I don't know if I'll write anymore with this character (Skylar) I would like to, but I'd need some kind of conflict. Since the second players are gone I'm not sure what that would be. I considered accidentally winding up in another dimension (Like the Nyo Hetalia universe XD) or meeting versions of the Hetalia characters in Skylar's world but those haven't clicked with me yet. I considered time-travel too, but I'm afraid that might end up being too much like 'A Matter of Time' by cultureandseptember. If you haven't read that story.  
**

**SHAME ON YOU IT'S GREAT.**

**Anyway, we'll see what happens. **** I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
